I'm All Yours
by Annnnnnnn
Summary: Starring Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. Darren and Chris spend some time in New York. Who knows what a simple break before Christmas could turn into.
1. Chapter 1

Chris paid the cab driver and hopped out of the big yellow New York taxi. He retrieved his luggage from the trunk and thanked the driver. Here he was in New York City. He loved New York, especially New York at Christmas time.

Just a week ago he'd had a call from Darren. Glee was on a break from filming and everyone was off doing their own thing. Darren had been offered his brother's apartment in New York city to use over the Christmas holidays.

"Hi Chris," the friendly voice had said over the phone. "Was wondering if you fancied flying into New York for a few days before you go to your family for Christmas. Once you''ve finished all your publicity stuff of course. Chuck's letting me use his apartment over Christmas - I thought you might like to join me for a few days." Darren may have mentioned something about 'shopping', but it wasn't as if Chris needed any persuading. It sounded perfect.

Chris had an exhausting schedule of promotions for his new film, which meant lots of different hotels in different cities and towns. All this straight after Glee had finished filming - he hadn't even got to spend a night in his own apartment before he had to fly off out for his first engagement. So now that all his commitments were finished he would be able to relax for a bit. A rare thing these days. Then he had Christmas with his mom, dad and sister to look forward to. He couldn't be happier.

Chris had been to Chuck's apartment once before. They'd been filming in New York and he and Darren had gone to have dinner with Chuck one evening. Darren didn't often get to see his brother as they were frequently in different states to each other, what with Chuck touring with his band annd Darren filming Glee or doing live gigs with his own music. Darren also had his musical theater company he tried to stay involved with. So the fact that the brothers were in the same state at the same time cried out for a get-together. That had been a few months ago.

The air was cold and crisp, probably cold enough for snow. Even so, Chris didn't feel cold as worked up a sweat with his suitcase and bags. This was too much like hard work! He whipped out his phone as he got to the apartments' main entrance. He rushed off a text to Darren.

**I'm here - help me please! (Chris)**

His phone buzzed shortly after.

**OK. Stay there. I'm coming down (Darren)**

Chris was too tired to care if he was being pathetic at this point. A minute later he heard a click and a head of dark curly hair poked through the half opened door, grinning at him. "Hi."

"Sorry," Chris feigned, smiling guiltily at Darren.

"It's fine. Really." Darren spoke softly. "I'm just going to be quick," he added, "as I'm only in this t-shirt." He gestured at his fitted black t-shirt. "It's not really t-shirt weather!" Darren grabbed Chris' suitcase and hauled it through the doorway.

"Thanks," Chris said as he heaved the rest of his baggage through the doorway after Darren.

"So what's with the just wearing a t-shirt in this weather?" Chris mused as they rode up in the elevator to the 5th floor. "I mean, I know it must be warmer in the apartment than outside, but it is December.."

Darren shrugged. He didn't always think too hard about what clothes he was throwing on. "I didn't think I should rethink my wardrobe choice before coming down to rescue the 'damsel in distress'."

"**Please** don't expect me to start comparing you to a knight in shining armour," Chris grinned.

The elevator arrived at a stop and the doors dinged open.

"My horse would collapse under the weight of this luggage," Darren muttered as they exited the lift.

Once in the apartment, Darren showed Chris into the guest bedroom. He put Chris' case inside and Chris followed with his bags. "There's at least room for all your stuff in here," Darren teased eyeing all the luggage.

"God, aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Chris glanced around the generous sized room. "I did have to prepare for several weeks away from home."

"I mean even if you don't actually sleep in here, at least your luggage can have a room of its own." Chris looked quizzically at Darren. Where else would he sleep?

Darren got it quickly. "I um..I just mean if we don't fall asleep on the couch watching a movie or something, instead of sleeping in our beds."

"Of course," Chris thought to himself. He and Darren often had late night movie sessions when filming ran on into the evening. It just seemed easier to crash out in one of their apartments with a takeaway, and if it was already past midnight when they got home anyway - well, it didn't seem worth either one of them going back to an empty apartment for just a few hours sleep. Often they'd wake up on the couch the next morning, usually having seen only half the movie.

"I'll put some coffee on." Darren turned to leave, breaking Chris' thoughts. "Give you a minute to sort yourself out."

Chris decided unpacking could wait. He went to freshen up in the bathroom, splashing water on his face to try and revive himself a bit. Chris looked in the mirror. He didn't look quite as bad as he felt, but that wasn't saying much. Back in the bedroom he fished jeans and a sweatshirt out from one of his bags. He'd come straight here from his last interview and while he knew he looked the part in smart pants and shirt, he just wanted to put on something comfortable. Relaxing was the name of the game - certainly for now.

Chris wandered out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen in the open plan area. Darren smiled broadly as he saw him coming over. "Coffee's ready - that might help!" he laughed. "You definitely look exhausted." Darren enveloped him in a big hug and guided him over to sit at the kitchen counter. "Just relax Chris," Darren said softly, moving behind him and massaging his fingers into Chris' shoulders a few times. Chris resisted the urge to throw his head back with sheer pleasure - it felt so good.

That was the thing with Darren, he was always so touchy feely. Not only with Chris - he was just a tactile person. Chris was used to people recoiling at his touch (a throw back from his school days) and it taken him a while to get used to Darren. He was fine with it now - that was just Darren, and he loved him for it.

Darren moved off Chris to pour out coffee for them both. "Are you hungry?" he asked, peering into the fridge. "I can rustle up a sandwich or something..I thought we could get a takeaway or go out later, but maybe a snack?"

"Coffee's fine, thanks." Chris took a sip of his coffee smiling at his friend's antics. He relished the caffeine boost as the coffee slid down his throat. "Come and sit down. Tell me what you've been up to."

"Darren eased into the bar stool opposite Chris. "Oh, nothing that exciting. Just spent a bit of down time in the studio. Um.. did some up close and personal gigs in LA - I love doing those. Then came here a couple of days ago. That's it really. I've got another gig at a bar here in New York tomorrow, just a couple of blocks from here in fact. Chuck's band sometimes play there when they're in town. On the whole though, I've just enjoyed being a bit lazy." He smiled over at Chris. "How about you?" Darren asked questionably, "How did all your publicity things go?"

"Okay I guess. Exciting at first, but by the end I could barely remember where we were. Everyone was more interested in the Klaine relationship saga really. You know - will they or won't they get back together. As if we actually know anyway! In fact I'm glad we don't know, incase I let it slip."

"Do you think they'll get back together?" Darren questioned.

"Of course they will. They're soul mates, aren't they?"

"I used to think they would, but I don't feel so sure now. I don't know if they can get back what they had, and it all seems to be dragging on so long."

"I guess they've grown up a bit - life's bound to get more complicated. Plus the fans will go nuts if the don't." Chris looked knowingly at Darren. They were both fully aware of the fandom for Kurt and Blaine. The fans desperately wanted them back together.

"I might be out of a job if they don't," Darren smiled wryly. "If Blaine doesn't get into NYADA I'll be worried. Plus I'll miss our kissing scenes," Darren added jokingly. "I've been looking for you forever," he mimicked in his Blain voice.

Chris laughed, "No way will they not get back together. I think they're just teasing everyone. I mean they only went for the relationship thing between them after deciding we had a good on screen chemistry. I don't think anyone was sure where the story was going to go before then."

Chris remembered back to when Darren started on Glee. He hadn't been aware that he needed a best friend before then, but now wondered how he'd ever managed without one. He'd been so so lucky.

Darren looked thoughtful. Then as if he could read Chris' mind he spoke."It's hard to remember life before Glee, yet in some ways it's all gone so fast. I can't believe there was a time when you weren't my best friend. It feels like we've always been friends."

"Well, anyway," Chris said, after a short silence, "I guess it's sort of out of our hands, whatever's going to happen - unless we're going to go and beg, and that's not very dignified. And it probably wouldn't work."

Darren cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's decide what we're going to do for the rest of the day then. I'm all yours, whatever you'd like to do."

Chris blushed at Darren's words as he smiled across at him. He wasn't really sure why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was tired, but didn't want to miss a single minute of New York. In the end by late afternoon they decided to wrap up and head out. Darren seemed extra attentive - putting his arm round Chris when he looked cold, grabbing his hand to cross roads, buying him coffee and biscotti when he looked like he was flagging and just generally doing all the chatting so Chris could save his energy for reaquainting himself with the bright lights and atmosphere of the city. Darren was close by his side the whole time and by the time he had his arm over Chris' shoulder and was steering him into a small Italian restaurant, Chris' stomach was swooping and he had an unnamable feeling in his chest.

Dizzily seated in the restaurant Chris felt slightly detached from reality. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. It was a typical evening in New York. The authentic reataurant was filled with a mix of people. There were two couples on quiet tables at the back, a more rowdy group of work colleagues in the middle and a family of four seated near the window. Chris could see two girls, a similar age to him and Darren across the restaurant, deep in conversation. Were they a couple or just friends? Chris wondered. Most people would assume friends, but nobody really knew. What did people think when they saw him and Darren - a couple or just friends?

Chris was snapped back into reality by Darren. "You're quiet. Are you okay Chris?"

No not really. Chris had to pull himself together - he couldn't possibly say he was ' tired' again. Whatever weird things were going on today - Whether they were just in his mind or not, he wanted to at least appear an interesting dinner companion and not some pathetic dork.

"Yeah, fine," he tried to sound bright. "Just admiring the reataurant ...and being a bit nosey," he added, lowering his voice and leaning in slightly.

"Oh I love being nosey too," Darren said quietly, "surreptitiously of course!"

After they ordered dinner, Darren asked, "What shall we do tomorrow? I'm saying 'we' assuming you'd want me to tag along." He winked at Chris. OH god, please don't wink at me.

"Um .." Chris started, suddenly feeling a bit flustered, "um.. I was thinking Central Park maybe. I mean I do want to hit the shops, but I love Cental Park. And hey, of course I'd like for us both to go. How sad would that be, doing all this stuff on my own," he added.

"How long do you think you can stay for? Darren questioned.

"I haven't booked a flight or anything, but I was thinking three days maybe. That should be enough time to recharge my batteries."

"That sounds good. Perhaps you can come and watch my gig tomorrow evening - if you fancy it, of course." Darren looked hopefully into Chris' eyes, hesitating slightly. "I can figure out a good disguise for you to wear if you're worried about being recognised. You know how rumours start."

Chris lowered his voice, "Don't be silly Darren. I'd love to come. I'm not worried about being spotted if you're not . I'd be proud to be seen watching my amazing , talented friend. I don't very often get the chance to come to any of your gigs and I really don't want to hide."

They stopped talking when their food arrived. Chris hadn't realised how hungry he actually was.

"We should so go ice skating at Bryant Park while you're here," Darren commented after a while.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Oh my god, have you forgotten how useless I am on the ice? I'm surprised they managed to get enough footage to use with our Christmas duet." Chris laughed quietly, "I mean, that's why they had to use that distant shot of you virtually catching me when I had to stop in front of you."

Darren smiled, "Don't worry, I'll help you. And there won't be any choreography to follow - I promise! It'll be fun..and Christmassy too.. although I could make you sing."

"Ha ha. I think I'd rather sit on the sidelines and sing, and watch you skate. In fact that sounds like a good idea. A safer idea."

"You'll be fine. I promise I won't let you fall."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Darren." Chris raised his eybrows again. "I may consider going just so I can say 'I told you so' when you get fed up picking me up of the ice."

"Oh I'm sure I'll be able to persuade you to go." Darren sounded confident.

"You are pretty hard to say 'no' to," Chris admitted. "Your crazy powers of persuasion are legendary. Matched only by my stubborness in not being made to do things I don't want to do."

"Sounds like we make a good pair. I'll have to work on persuading you then."

Chris groaned, "God, shut up! Let's pay the bill. We've got some movie watching to do."

Chris picked out a movie. Darren busied himself making coffee and sorting out a few snacks for movie watching. Chris wandered over to the kitchen and leant against the counter to watch Darren. "You seem different here," Chris remarked before he could stop himself.

"Different?"

"I can't really explain it." He really couldn't. "We know each other so well - heavens we spend enough time together, but we don't usually have the luxury of time. We're always struggling on little sleep.. I don't know - I'm rambling..."

Darren looked at Chris carefully. "I think these few days will do us good. We can hopefully have some fun, after all that's what you're supposed to do when you're young."

"...Well I'm still young." Chris teased.

"Hey! I'm not old!"

"Well you do behave like a big kid sometimes."

"I don't know what you mean." Darren roughed up Chris' hair.

"Childish behaviour!" Chris mumbled as they both headed over to the couch with their suppliies.

"Disney movies are so cool, Darren grinned as they settled down to watch Mulan.

Darren was woken by a face full of hair. He eased his eyes open as he brushed the hair away from his mouth and nose. It took him a minute to register where he was. Oh yes. He and Chris had drifted off to sleep watching Mulan on the couch. The dvd menu was playing in the background, and he was pretty sure they hadn't seen the whole film. One glance at the window told him It was still dark outside - definitely not time to get up yet.

Somehow whilst asleep, Chris had ended up virtually on top of Darren, his head laying on Darren's chest tucked under his chin. Darren glanced down at Chris' face which was turned to the side. His lips slightly apart, purring gently as he breathed in his sleep. He looked absolutely adorable. Their legs were slotted together at the knees, and whilst they often snuggled when watching movies, they certainly hadn't started off in this position. It did however feel oddly comforting. Perhaps he should wake Chris so they could go to to their beds for the last few hours of the night. Probably a good idea thought Darren to himself, but despite that he reached up and pulled the fluffy throw from the back of the couch and covered them both up with it. He ran his fingers through Chris' hair and pulled him closer tightly. With a contented sigh he closed his eyes and drited back off to sleep. Who was he to deny himself a bit of happiness?

Chris and Darren woke up at the same time. Daylight was streaming in through the window. Chris lifted his head off of Darren's chest and looked up at his face. He saw two hazel eyes looking down at him and a warm smile.

"Hey," Darren said softly. "Good morning."

"Mmm,"Chris hummed. After a small pause, "Hi." A confused momentary look. I...um..seem to have been using you as a mattress here." He huffed a small laugh. "Sorry about that." He shifted slightly but Darren's firm grip kept him in place. He was slightly surprised at the action, although definitely not adverse to it.

There had been times in the last couple of years when Chris had dreamt of being held like this. Of being part of a couple, where he could wake up every morning tangled together with the person he loved. And that person would be Darren - the man he'd fallen in love with virtually from the first day they had met. His super duper overly tactile straight best friend. So Chris had learnt to live with his feelings, swept them under the carpet, in order to enjoy their great friendship for what it was - best friends. Somehow Chris managed to deal with his feelings. I mean there was really was no doubt of Darren's sexuality. It was all out there in the public domain - a peril of being in a successful tv show. Not that Darren had been in any relationship since Chris had known him, but it was just a given.

Of course there had been a few times over the length of their friendship when Darren had been inadvertently over affectionate, and Chris had later woken in the night in a hot sweat with a raging erection. Each time he'd had to give himself a sweet release in the privacy of his own bedroom, and then a strict talking to. To risk losing Darren, in whatever form he could have him, was more than Chris could bare to even think about. If they were only destined to be friends, so be it, Chris'd take it.

Chris settled his head back down on Darren's chest and gave a small sigh to himself. He savoured the moment, knowing he needed to take control of the situation before he did or said something stupid. He needed to break the awkwardness, or at least one of them did.

"Shall we go out for breakfast this morning?" he suggested, saying the first thing that came to him.

Luckily that seemed the right thing to say.

"Great idea," Darren enthused. "There's a deli I've been to before near Central Park. I was thinking about it yesterday. You wanted to go to Central Park didn't you. We can then go there after we've had our breakfast."

They both sat up, missing the warmth. As a final action to completely send Chris off kilter, Darren cupped one hand each side of Chris' face gently, "I'm so glad you came to stay," he whispered. Then he was gone, leaping off the couch to turn off the tv and to make some coffee. Oh boy. Chris shuffled off to the shower, his head whirling and his cock twitching. This was going to be a long day.

It was a long shower too.

Chris tried to clear his head. Was Darren behaving differently? Or was Chris just over thinking everything that was happening? Yet nothing really different to usual had happened, it's just that everything felt different. Chris felt disappointed in himself. He'd been so looking forward to a break in his favourite place, and now he was in danger of spoiling it for himself by behaving like a teenager in the first throws of adolescence.

(Thanks for reading x)


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Chris' worries It turned out to be a really good morning. Out of the apartment Chris could relax, and he and Darren chatted over breakfast just like they always did. Chris hadn't even realised how hungry he was until some of the tension he'd been feeling dissipated.

"Do you still fancy a walk?" Darren asked glancing out the window of the deli, where they could see a few light flurries of snow coming down.

"Definitely." Chris wasn't going to let a bit of snow put him off. "We'll wrap up. It'll be fun." They did up their coats, ready to face the weather.

Chris reached the door first, and just as he started to pull it open he heard a voice, "Excuse me." He turned and saw a man from the table next to where they'd been sitting calling to Darren. "I think your boyfriend's left his gloves."

Chris watched as the man handed the gloves to Darren. Darren didn't bat an eyelid at the man calling Chris his boyfriend. "Thank you so much, " Darren smiled brightly at the man,"I think he'll be glad of those."

Chris' mouth dropped open slightly at the exchange he was witnessing. Boyfriend. Darren hadn't even seemed to notice, or certainly seemed indifferent to Chris being referred to as his boyfriend. "Come on then," Darren touched Chris on the shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts and handing him the gloves, "Let's go."

"It's my gig tonight," Darren reminded Chris, as they strolled amiably through the park, "Do you still want to come?"

"Of course I do. Are you the only one playing?"

"I'm on first, but I think there's a couple of other acts on after me. But we don't have to stay for those if you don't want to."

"I don't know. It'll be nice to take in a bit of New York nightlife. Nice as Chuck's apartment is..." Chris wasn't sure if being in too much was good for him in his present state of mind. Getting out was definitely the way to make these few days work.

Darren laughed. "Yeah, we are here to enjoy the city. We see enough apartment walls in LA."

Darren had gone on ahead to set up at the bar for his performance. He had left Chris with detailed instructions of how to get there later. "Don't worry. It's only a few blocks from here, I'm sure I'll find it. Just go", Chris mused.

"Okay, I'll leave you it." Darren pulled Chris in for a quick hug. "Don't fall asleep and miss it," Darren whispered hoarsely in his ear, "I'll be looking out for you." Then the hot air surrounding his ear was gone, and Darren disappeared through the door with a small wave.

Chris put his hands up to his flushed cheeks as the door closed. How did Darren do it? Chris groaned to himself. Darren is straight, straight, straight. A lovely man, but straight!

*****  
Chris couldn't settle. It felt strange being on his own in the apartment. He wandered around looking at everything. Family photos on the wall - Darren was really was cute when he was younger. Then he moved onto the small selection of books on the bookcase. It was pretty obvious this apartment belonged to someone who wasn't at home that much. Even if filming Glee was hard work and long hours, at least Chris could come home to his own apartment at the end of the day if he chose. Not that he did always choose to, he thought to himself. He blushed at the thought of the nights spent on Darren's couch.

He didn't know what made him do it, but before he knew it he was in Darren's room (technically Chuck's room of course). He sat on the roughly made bed just looking around at Darren's organised chaos. He felt like a voyeur. But that didn't stop him. He glanced at the pile of clothes Darren had stripped off before changing for his gig. The sight of the black boxer briefs on top of the pile of clothes made his stomach flip as he involuntarily imagined Darren peeling them off and stepping out of them very slowly, probably not how he took them off at all, but once the image was in Chris' mind...He was damned! Damned and rock hard from that image alone. He threw himself face first into Darren's pillow, groaning. That gorgeous Darren scented pillow. Ugh.

Chris looked at the time. He had an hour to get himself together. He calmly removed all signs of himself from Darren's room, and made his way to his own room. For the second time that day he took care of himself in the shower. This really had to stop. He dressed with care, selecting dark jeans and shirt. Nothing to make him stand out too much. When he was satisfied he spent a bit of time answering a few texts he'd received, and checking his emails. His phone buzzed.  
SEE YOU SOON ? ( Darren )

LOOKING FORWARD TO IT (Chris)

COOL (Darren)

Cool was the last thing he felt inside. But hey, he was a good actor, he was going out tonight to be a supportive best friend. He'd survived crushes before - ok maybe crushes where he'd imagined most of it in his head, rather than with a very demonstrative attractive friend. There were just so many positives to his and Darren's friendship - he really couldn't mess this up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was beginning to think his brain was a menace to his own head. All the times he'd berated the fact that he had no time to himself when he was busy busy busy, and now he was sitting at the bar clutching his vodka and tonic, wishing he could just stop thinking. In theory thinking was fine, but he knew he was balancing on a knife edge, in serious danger if making a fool of himself. Then there would be the consequences of making a fool of himself. How he would ever look Darren in the eye again, never mind work with him, and he was sure their friendship would never be quite the same again. Oh Darren would brush it to one side with his usual ease and charm, but it would be out there, hanging over them. Never had Chris felt so young and vulnerable as he did at this moment.

Chris was shaken from his thoughts by the barman. "You here to see Darren tonight? " he asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, that's right. He should be up soon."  
"I thought I recognised you. You two boyfriends in real life too?"

"No," Chris smiled across the bar at him. "Just friends in real life. He doesn't play for the same team as me."

"Shame. You two make such a cute couple."

This was all beginning to feel like a bad dream.

Luckily Darren appeared on the stage at this point and the conversation was over.  
Darren had obviously already scouted out where Chris was sitting, because he smiled over at him through the audience before beginning his set. Sure, Chris had heard Darren sing live before, often just tinkering about with the guitar for relaxation, but he'd forgotten how good he sounded. Just Darren and his guitar, mainly looking at him as he sang. He of course looked round the audience as he bantered between numbers. But each time he began singing, Chris could see Darren's eyes on him. Chris couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Plus it would seemed chagrin to, even if he'd forced himself.

Chris was pretty glad the bar was darkened for the performance because he knew his face was flushed. He took a big gulp of his drink- not the best idea, alcohol when he hadn't eaten for ages, but his options felt limited at that moment in time.

"Thank you, and goodnight." Chris could hear Darren saying in the hazy background. He was given a rapturous applause. He was SO good. It was easy to forget how talented Darren actually was when he was just his normal self, goofing around.

The bar area started to get busier after Darren finished performing. Everyone trying to get drinks before the next act came on. It was a testament to Darren's singing how everyone had stayed to watch his act before coming up to the bar. Despite how famous Darren had become since joining Glee, he still managed to exude that boy-next-door charm, and Chris had 'fallen' for it a long time ago on many levels.  
Chris fiddled with his glass amidst the throng of customers. The buzz of chatter swam around in his head. He was definitely having a soft drink next. It had been a mistake to have even ijust one drink judging by the lightheadedness he was feeling.  
Slowly the bar became a little less crowded. Chris felt hot air on the back of his neck and hands on his shoulders as Darren appeared behind him. 'What did you think?' Darren asked peering over Chris' shoulder and talking quietly in his ear. A small shiver went down Chris' spine. Hopefully Darren hadn't noticed. He turned his head to meet Darren's eyes, smiling at him. 'Hey! That was really great. You just look so comfortable up there. I loved it.'

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I asked you to come, but I was a bit nervous, you being here."

Really! "Really. Why on earth would you be?" Chris was genuinely surprised. "I always love your singing Darren, wherever we are. I'm just happy I could come and watch. Although,"Chris paused and glanced up at Darren with a slight smirk, "I was tempted to stay in and watch something Disney."

"Ha ha, very funny. You know you're not allowed to watch any of those films without me. It's a punishable offence."

"Ooh, what's the punishment?" Chris goaded "Eating your cooking?"

Darren raised his eyebrows in mock annoyance. "I'll have you know I'm a very good cook if I want to be." Darren paused lowering his voice as he leaned in slightly. "Talking of food, shall we duck out of here and go and grab something to eat?"  
Chris nodded, their foreheads almost touching. Without moving away Darren spoke quietly. "I'll just go and grab my guitar...don't move."

The snow was falling quite heavily when they exited the bar. They made a quick decision to pick up some Chinese and take it back to the apartment. It was the type of evening to get somewhere warm and stay there. They virtually ran back home once they'd collected their food, snow swirling around their heads.

They quickly changed into sweatpants and hoodies and in no time they were settled with food and coffee in front of a movie. Darren had grabbed a couple if blankets in case they were cold later. "Just so we don't have to move unless we really want to." They were all set for lazy movie night.

They usually watched movies they'd seen before so they could chat and watch, maybe just staying silent for favourite scenes. "I bet Chuck must be disappointed he can't spend Christmas here," Chris commented.

"Oh, he's spending a few days with his girlfriend's family so I'm sure he'll have a good time there. Anyway I'm secretly glad he's away, I mean how lucky am I being able to come here for Christmas. Timing wise it's turned out perfectly," Darren smiled.

"I hadn't really thought, said Chris, "Are you going to be spending Christmas by yourself? What about your parents?"

Darren glanced over to him, "Oh they're away in Europe somewhere. I'm fine - I saw them for Thanksgiving. Luckily I like my own company. I can flirt with myself with no repercussions and laugh at all my own jokes! It'll be great." Darren grinned at the thought.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not even joking," Chris groaned.

After a while Chris found he'd zoned out of the movie. He watched Darren who was fully engrossed in this latest scene. He really just seemed to be his normal self - slouched on the couch, chatting and enjoying the film. The only thing making things awkward was Chris and his own thoughts. Not that Darren seemed to have noticed, and he was actually usually quite perceptive when Chris was a bit out of sorts. It was time to snap out of this and start to enjoy himself and not ruin this rare chance of a proper break from the rat race of life.

Chris moved closer to snuggle against Darren, just like they often did. Darren adjusted his position so they could lay back comfortably while chuckling at the latest scene of the movie and rested his arm over Chris' shoulder.

Chris couldn't resist splaying the fingers on his left hand around Darren's ribs, digging them in, knowing how ticklish he was there. Darren yelped at the touch. "You tease!" He jumped up, set on revenge, movie suddenly forgotten. The next minute Chris had been flipped over onto his back, as Darren straddled him tickling his tummy. Chris wriggled trying to break free. They were both laughing.

It was all fine. Until it wasn't.

Chris squealed, "We're quits now. Stop PLEASE Darren."He wriggled more.

"I seem to recall you started this,"Darren smiled. "Not sure if I should stop." However Darren did slow down his actions, dipping his head down to look Chris in the eyes. "I think you're being exceptionally naughty tonight." His voice dropped an octave. "What were you thinking Mr Colfer?"

Still looking directly into Darren's hazel eyes, Chris couldn't help but giggle. He tried to sound serious, "I'm sorry Mr Criss, I couldn't resist."

Darren didn't speak, just carried on looking at Chris close range. The air felt thick with anticipation. And just like that Darren's lips were on Chris', soft and wet and OH so delicious. Chris' brain was playing catch up with his body, as he found himself reciprocating the kiss, reaching up and running his hands through Darrens hair. It all felt so good, so right.

This is what he'd dreamed of right? Gorgeous, sexy Darren. But not this with straight Darren, kissing Chris for whatever reason. A reason Chris really wasn't sure of at the moment. As Darren pushed his tongue into Chris' mouth to deepen the kiss, something snapped in Chris. His emotions were already in tatters these last few days, struggling not to stray beyond the realms of 'best friend'. This was going to fuck up any chance he had of remaining sane, being a platonic best friend, suppressing how he was just so in love with Darren. Even though this was what often happened in his dreams, this was really not HOW he wanted things to happen.

"STOP," Chris heard himself saying as he pulled out if the kiss. Darren moved his head back, wide eyed in alarm. "Just what's happening Darren?" Chris knew he sounded harsh but he couldn't help it. His heart was thumping so hard in his chest he could barely hear himself speaking. Darren moved right back off of Chris, still in shock himself.  
Chris sat up on the couch.

"God Darren!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Please, just please don't play with my emotions like this." Unusually Darren stayed silent, still wide eyed. "What were you.. were we doing. I adore you, but remember I'm gay, you're straight and my crazy heart can't cope with this sort of thing happening." Chris felt tears building up behind his eyes. No way was he about to cry in front of Darren though. He knew he was beginning to rant. "You've no idea what it's like for me - trying not to feel like the predatory 'gay' around a guy that I really like."

Chris was now standing in front of the couch, talking animatedly at Darren who was still seated, keeping his eyes cast down. Even if he'd wanted to speak at this point, he wouldn't have been able to get a word in. Chris knew he was beginning to sound hysterical, but he couldn't help it. "It's so unfair. I've had to work so hard at keeping my boundaries, and respecting the fact that my feelings can't be reciprocated. Nnnh I'm just so mad at you" Chris flung his arms up. "I think it's best I just leave in the morning. I just need to go home." Chris' voice began to crack as he turned and flounced off to his room, slamming the door firmly behind him as he entered.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of the door slamming echoed around the apartment, vibrating deep within Darren's chest. He put his head in his hands as his world came tumbling down. Magic to disaster in a matter of seconds, how had that even happened? He felt too numb to cry, but he could honestly say he'd never felt so miserable in his whole life.

Somehow Darren knew he had to fix this. His and Chris' friendship had been something special from the beginning. They'd just hit it off straight away, and they seemed to have a special bond that he'd never tried to explain to anyone because he barely could explain it to himself. It had only been quite recently that Darren had woken up to the fact that the reason his and Chris' friendship felt different than other friendships was because there was more there than them just being friends. Darren couldn't necessarily pinpoint the extent of his feelings for Chris, but he knew he couldn't live without him in his life. He was already scared for the day Glee might be over for one or both of them. It was bad enough now they weren't having so many scenes together. The sensible thing for Darren to have done would have been to 'talk' to Chris about his feelings. Heavens, they talked about absolutely anything and everything - that's part of what made their friendship special. Sure they bickered from time to time, but they actually if the truth be told, quite enjoyed that side of their relationship too.

Darren glanced out of the high rise window from where he was sitting on the couch. The snow was picking up into quite a storm outside almost mirroring the turmoil he was feeling inside. He had an idea that Chris wouldn't be going anywhere tomorrow with snow this heavy, but in a way that might be a good thing - give them both a chance to work through this. Although Darren was slightly filled with dread at the task ahead if him, he knew he had to man up, grow up and take responsibility for his actions, whatever the consequences.

Darren wasn't sure he was going to sleep much that night. He was wracked with guilt at how close to tears Chris had been, and all because of him. Chris rarely cried about anything, and Darren knew it was only because he let his walls down around Darren that he'd let himself be that vulnerable. Sometimes it was hard to remember just how young Chris actually was. He always gave off the air and confidence of someone older, especially around people he wasn't that close to. Darren felt as though he'd been trusted with the real Chris and had somehow broken that trust.

Much as part of him wished he could just go to Chris' room and sort everything out now rather than delaying the inevitable, Darren knew they should both wait until morning, when they'd had a chance to sleep on it. Although Darren did wonder if either of them would actually sleep. however a few hours to put everything into perspective wouldn't do any harm.

As soon as he slammed the bedroom door behind him Chris regretted it. Despite his current state of hysteria he knew he had behaved childishly and he liked to think that wasn't usually his style. Ok, Darren had seen a side to him his armour didn't let others see, but that's because of the strength of their friendship. The friendship Chris had been fighting not to lose these last days.

After Chris had flung himself on the bed and pressed his leaking eyes into one of his pillows, his rage had already begun to subside. MASTER OF THE OVERREACTION. 'Just grow up,' Chris said to himself still in the same position in the pillow, 'it was only a kiss.' A good kiss. A great kiss. But still only a kiss. This was Darren. Thoughtful, kind and gentle Darren who wouldn't purposely hurt anyone. Worst case scenario - maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing. As things stood he hadn't given Darren a chance to say anything.

Chris sat up on his bed feeling thoroughly miserable. He felt guilty for storming off and leaving Darren before he'd had a chance to say anything. How must he be feeling now? To cap it all, he'd said he was going home tomorrow. Really not what he wanted to do.

Chris listened carefully. He couldn't hear a single sound from outside his room. He wondered if Darren was okay. It seemed unlikely Darren would have just shrugged the whole thing off and gone to bed for a good night's sleep. Chris badly needed to phone someone for some friendly advice. Who? His mom? Maybe not the best person in the circumstances. He thought about Ashley, but really she was friends with both of them and would she really understand how he was feeling? He knew deep down that the person he'd grown to rely on for advice was Darren. He could hardly phone him about this one!

Part of Chris wanted to go back out and see Darren right now. Just throw himself into Darren's arms like he'd always wanted to do. But how could he? He didn't honestly know how he was going to face him whether it was sooner or later. People did silly things all the time without storming off like a child. Drunken kisses at parties, saying things they regretted. Even at Glee parties things had happened which nobody breathed a word about the next day. Everyone else could simply laugh inappropriate things off and just carry on as normal.

Chris reasoned that now it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning, a few more hours wouldn't make much difference. He could wait for a more reasonable hour, go and search out Darren and between them they could sort this out. Sort out the 'kiss'. God despite everything, the memory of the kiss still made his stomach swoop. He would never be able to sleep, but he could wait until morning, I mean even if Darren had meant to kiss him he'd probably have changed his mind after Chris' childish display anyway.

Despite thinking he'd not get any sleep, Chris awoke to daylight pouring into his bedroom. As he slowly cracked his eyes open he saw to his surprise Darren perched on the side of the bed, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. Darren smiled shyly at him, "I've made you a coffee." He paused. "Peace offering?"

Chris manoeuvred himself to sit up. "Yes coffee, thanks. What time is it?"

"Oh really quite early. I couldn't sleep," said Darren looking down at his hands with a sigh as Chris took a big gulp of the coffee Darren had given him.

"Darren - I'm really so sorry about last night," Chris began, putting his mug on the bedside table. He rubbed his hands over his face. "I just.. I don't know.. I just know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I don't know what came over me. I'm really embarrassed at how I behaved."

Darren looked quite shocked as Chris dared to steal a glance up at him. He wasn't expecting Chris to be apologising to HIM. "Chris," Darren sighed softly, "really you've nothing to be sorry for. It's me who should be saying sorry. Everything you said last night was completely true." He clasped Chris' right hand in both his hands for a moment. He hesitated slightly. "I've been so scared you wouldn't even want to talk to me."

"I've been awake most of the night worrying about the same thing. Thinking you wouldn't want to speak to me either," Chris huffed. "We're both being silly."

"We are," Darren smiled nervously. "But we do need to talk though, when you feel ready."

"Oh, yeah.. Can we just do it now. Go and bring yourself a coffee in here. I don't want to wait unless you do."

Darren stood up. "Let's do it now." He stopped half way to the door and turned back round to Chris. "Oh I don't know if you've looked outside, but I'm afraid you won't be able to go home to your parents today, there's been so much snow overnight. I'm sorry Chris."

Chris looked at him and shrugged. "I don't want to go home anyway. I don't even know why I said it."

Darren smiled tentatively, to himself mainly, as he left the room to get his coffee. Perhaps things would work out.

(Thanks for reading)

(also under 'morethanwords' on 'scarves & coffee' and 'it-could-happen'


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's do it now," Darren repeated to himself as he sorted out more coffee for him and Chris. What was he thinking? So now he was going to have to back into Chris' room and explain himself, risking the fact that Chris may not want to talk to him again after this.

He and Chris rarely felt uncomfortable with each other Darren reasoned. They would talk about anything and everything, and it had been like this from virtually the first day they met. Darren had never known anyone as easy to talk to as Chris, and Darren had loads of friends. Good friends, old friends - he was the best at staying in touch, and genuinely cared about his friends, moving heaven and earth if any of them were ever in trouble. But what he had with Chris was definitely something different, something special. And now, due to his stupidity there was this elephant in the room that had to be addressed - there was no getting away from it! Darren had to sort this out himself, and if he'd handled things differently he wouldn't be in this position. There was no one to blame but himself. He was painfully aware there was more to lose than just his pride here.

So it was with these thoughts still spinning in his head that Darren found himself back in Chris' room, sitting on the other side of the bed to Chris, resting against the headboard. Chris had had his laptop out when Darren had come back in the room, obviously checking his emails or something. And now, Chris snapped his laptop closed after tapping out a reply to one if his messages and moved it onto the bedside table. Darren suddenly realised Chris was looking at him expectantly a small smile on his face.

Darren found he was hanging on to his coffee cup for dear life. He glanced down at his hands which were white at the knuckles from gripping his cup so tightly. He looked back up at Chris as he released his grip slightly. "Boy, this feels awkward, " he offered. "Weird even.."

Chris turned his body sideways to look more carefully at Darren. "Darren... Please don't feel awkward. What I said last night.. Well, you know , that was me being completely irrational. You know me - over reacting for no reason.."

"No Chris. You were right." Darren interrupted. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, I just got caught up in the heat if the moment." Darren's cheeks turned a little pink, as he appeared to be rethinking everything that had happened. "The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you and.."

This time it was Chris' turn to interrupt Darren. "And I know that. Don't think that I don't know that." He reached across and briefly rubbed his hand over Darren's knuckles of his right hand.

"We've never really discussed that much about my personal life," Darren cleared his throat with a small awkward cough. "You know, relationships and stuff."

Darren took a big gulp of his coffee. "In fact, since I joined Glee and met you, relationships have been non existent really, so it's hardly a hot topic."

Chris snorted quietly at Darren's statement. "Hmm, I know what you mean. Our life's no longer our own."

Darren nodded in agreement with Chris before carrying on, "however I maybe should have broached the subject about past relationships at some point - certainly before last night." He smiled wryly. Darren put his cup down on the bedside table. He reached out, laying his hand on top of Chris'. Darren looked down at his hand

"There's no rush Darren," Chris moved his hand so his fingers curled round Darren's hand. Chris' breath hitched at the sensation the action caused.

"It's ok. I want to talk about it with you. I mean, the relationship thing.. Look there's no point beating about the bush here - I don't know if you'll be surprised or not when I tell you that I'm most definitely gay." He paused for a shaky breath, then ploughed on. " I had a couple of boyfriends while in college, and I've known since I was 15..."

Chris' eyes grew wide as Darren continued.

"Oh I was pictured in the beginning with a couple of girls - nothing romantic. But you know how the press are. They latched onto it, and the next minute I'm in a relationship and I'm straight, and.." He paused. "I took the cowards way out by not denying it. It just seemed easier, but in retrospect it was really stupid. I'm sorry.."

"Hey," Chris whispered to Darren. "Please don't be sorry." He knelt up next to Darren, clasping his hand tighter on Darren's. "I just want to hug you right now. You're good, we're good, everything will be fine."

Darren smiled nervously. " I just want you to know that I haven't purposely kept it from you. It just never came up in the beginning and then we've had this really great friendship and as time went on I just became scared of ruining it. I've been so in love with you I just can't think straight, and by the time I realised - it was, well how do you suddenly drop that in the conversation with your best friend who may or may not feel the same as you."

Darren's cheeks were flushed even pinker as he looked Chris in the eyes, trying to show him how sincere he was. He saw tears forming in Chris' eyes and nothing but love. "Hey," he whispered leaning towards Chris, "don't cry." He moved his hand to gently stroke his thumb across Chris' cheekbone. Darren paused. "I could sure do with that hug right now."

Chris gave Darren a watery smile. In a bold move he straddled Darren's lap - really the only thing to do to give a proper hug from their positions on the bed - and wrapped his arms around Darren's neck. He gave a shaky breath into Darren's neck as Darren's arms wrapped tightly around Chris' torso.

Chris pulled back slightly to look at Darren, their faces close. "I wish I'd known how you felt, " he said quietly. "I've been pretty much in love with you from the day we met, and I can honestly say I've fallen deeper with every passing day."

"Chris," Darren sighed, himself close to tears. "I'm sorry - I had no idea. God... I'm so stupid."

Chris huffed a small laugh. "There was me worried I was so obvious - I can't usually hide anything from you."

"Turns out I'm not that smart after all," Darren smiled, rubbing his hand soothingly over Chris' back.

Chris absentmindedly began slowly running the fingers of one hand through the curls at the nape of Darren's neck. " I think on some level I already knew," he paused, "but you know I've misread signals before, and I was determined not to let that happen this time."

They hugged more, in silence, just the sounds of their breathing. This time it was Darren's turn to pull back, looking Chris in the eyes. Chris wondered if Darren was about to kiss him again, but instead Darren spoke. "I really don't want to mess this up Chris. I already thought I had after last night, and that was scary. More than I'd have ever thought." Darren paused. "I want us to do this right. You're this amazing, brilliant guy and I'm really looking forward to getting to know all the bits of you I don't already know." Darren lowered his voice to a whisper, "it's something that I really want with you."

Chris was pretty sure he could see stars. Was this really happening? He felt hot - his face must be bright red. He realised Darren was still talking.

"That's if you'll have me - after everything I've put you through."

Chris smiled. "What do you mean, if I'll still have you? As far as I'm concerned you're already mine." His voice sounded jokey, his insides felt like jelly. He somehow felt like two different people - smooth on the outside, quivering on the inside. All this information was a lot to take in after very little sleep. Darren's declaration firstly of apparently preferring 'boys', and then if that wasn't enough - choosing Chris as the boy he was in love with. He was sure he'd wake up any minute and realise this was all a dream.

"Anyway." Darren was still talking. "I think I need to give you some time. I'm really not assuming anything here." He rubbed slow circles on Chris' back as he spoke. "Neither of us got much sleep last night", Darren smiled. "I think I should let you get some rest for now and perhaps we can do something later when we've caught up a bit." He gave Chris a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hmm," Chris hummed. "Sleep sounds good." He was still reeling from Darren's light kiss. He moved off of Darren to lie down next to him.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep then. I think we'll both feel better after we've had some sleep." Darren began yawning at the thought of it, moving to get off the bed.

"No!" Chris almost shouted in a panic. "No," he said in a calmer voice grabbing Darren's wrist. "Stay here with me ...please." He looked Darren in the eyes as Darren turned to him. "If you want to that is," he said lowering his gaze, "I'd like you to though." His voice quiet at this stage.

Why he felt so self conscious Chris had no idea. Because Darren was still Darren, and at Chris' words he moved swiftly to lie down next to Chris, gathering him up in his arms. "Of course I'll stay here, silly. I just thought you might like some space." Darren pulled Chris in closer. "This is still 'us' you know. We don't have to rush anything, but at some point hopefully it'll still just be 'us' but with bells and whistles on."

Chris chuckled quietly into the crook of Darren's neck, smacking him playfully on the arm. "You're quite the romantic! I can see there's a whole new side to you that I need to get to know."

"I've been thinking," Darren stroked Chris' arm, "today would be a great day for ice skating ... So definitely get some sleep,"

As Chris was lacing up his ice skates he decided he didn't mind the idea of ice skating so much after all. He and Darren had found some snow boots buried in a cupboard in Chuck's apartment and had taken a long walk through the snow to get here. They'd held hands all the way here, their gloved fingers intertwined, and Chris could say he'd never felt happier. He tried not to think too hard about all the things they had to come now he and Darren were obviously about to embark on a new level in their relationship, in case he lost his nerve and turned into a stuttering mess.

Even though Chris was still rubbish at ice skating he found it didn't really matter when you had someone you could legitimately hold on to. That knowledge alone kept him floating on cloud nine as Darren's hand remained firmly locked with his.

"It's actually quite nice skating without our christmas duet belting out at ten thousand decibels for five solid hours," Darren commented. "I had actually quite liked it when we first recorded it, but that would have tested the most ardent fans I'm sure."

After about an hour of skating attached to Darren, Chris decided he felt brave enough to skate on his own. He had skated on his own when they were filming the duet scene, but here in the public session there were far more people whizzing past him, which meant he had to concentrate very hard on not wobbling over. However he knew Darren deserved a bit of time to show off on his own, being the much better skater of the two of them. And show off he did - flashing Chris a big cheesy grin every time he swooped round him.

Chris couldn't even bring himself to make his usual sarcastic comments to Darren in case he fell over and made an idiot of himself. So he put his energy into staying upright. Plus Darren was happy, and Chris had to admit, so was he, even though this definitely wasn't his activity of choice.

Just when Chris' head was beginning to hurt with the effort of putting one skate in front of the other without looking like a complete novice, Chris felt Darren's arms hug him round the waist from behind. "Hi," Darren said close to Chris' ear, as he guided them into the side of the rink, " fancy a hot chocolate?"

"Actually that was fun," Chris found himself admitting, as they sat next to each other, nursing hot chocolates ten minutes later. They certainly needed the heat of the drinks in this cold weather, and even then they knew they wouldn't be sitting around outside for long.

Darren looped his arm around Chris' shoulders pulling him in closer. "Thanks for coming with me today - I know it wouldn't have been exactly your choice of what to do, even though it wasn't as bad as you thought!" He turned his face to give Chris a kiss on the forehead.

The contact of the kiss stirred something in both of them. Darren turned his body towards Chris, moving in to kiss him on the lips. A light lingering kiss, which in turn caused a moan to escape Chris' mouth. The moan from Chris caused a vibration right to the core of Darren. He held the back of Chris' head, deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue against Chris'. Chris kissed back hard, dueling his tongue with Darren's, moaning more in the process and gently cupping Darren's cheek. Regretfully they both pulled apart after a few moments, knowing this wasn't the place for a heavy make out session. They were both breathing heavily as Darren touched their foreheads together. "I think we need to go home," Darren whispered breathily. Chris could only nod in agreement, butterflies engulfing his whole stomach.

They barely made it away from the ice rink before they had to stop for another deep kiss, their bodies pressed close together. They kept their lips against each other's when they eventually stopped for air, smiling childishly at each other. "I don't think we're going to make it home," Darren panted, moving in for another kiss this time deeper and more desperate than the last.

Eventually they knew they had to stop for long enough to get home and settled for wrapping one arm round each other for the walk back, just stealing the occasional chaste kiss when their eyes happened to meet.

Chris knew he was gone for when he was pressed up against the elevator wall, his head back, as Darren kissed down his neck, pulling off Chris' scarf to gain better access. He seemed to be making noises he had no control over as his pants grew tighter, already aroused since their first deep kiss at the ice rink. Darren hummed happily against Chris' skin as he moved his kisses to Chris' jawline, stopped from going any further by his coat. "Too many clothes," Darren murmured as the elevator arrived at their floor.

Darren fumbled with the key to the apartment, still keeping Chris close. They both had a small chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation, Chris pressing his lips against Darren's as he finally got the key in the lock.

They moved inside, closing the door firmly behind them, separating to take off their coats and boots. Suddenly things didn't feel so frantic, they knew they had hours stretching before them. Darren cupped Chris' face gently, "this is just you and me," Darren sounded so caring, "and I want you to know I really love you." He ran his thumb across Chris' bottom lip, following it with his mouth, running his tongue along the path his thumb had taken until Chris opened his mouth to grant him entry. This time the kiss was slow and sensual, and they both became lost to everything else around them.

Chris couldn't help but gasp when they pulled apart, it felt so intimate. "Take a shower with me," Darren spoke close to Chris' ear.

Darren looked Chris in the eyes, running his thumb along Chris' jawline tenderly. "Take a shower with me?"

"Okay... Yes, okay."

(thanks for reading)


	7. Chapter 7

Take a shower with me?'

'Okay...Yes, okay.'

Chris was too turned on to feel embarrassed. He was standing in the bathroom clad only in his boxer briefs, his rock hard erection leaking into his underwear badly. Darren was in the same state of dress, looking over at Chris' cock, smirking at the huge wet patch in Chris underwear.

Despite being watched by Darren, Chris couldn't help palming himself through his underwear as he stared at the outline of Darren's rock hard cock in his boxers.

Darren set the shower going. "Come 'ere," he said gently to Chris, moving a step closer.

"Ugh, I hate you," Chris muttered, not caring that he was still touching himself.

"Well, I beg to differ on that." Darren's voice was gravelly as he closed the distance. He batted Chris' hand away from his cock and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Chris' boxers, easing them over his dripping erection and sliding them down, making sure to skim his hands over Chris' ass cheeks as he did so.

Chris barely remembered how he got in the shower, but before he knew it he was pressed against the cold tiles, shower water raining down, moaning into Darren's mouth as Darren fisted his cock with one hand and massaged his balls with the other - all at a torturously slow pace. All Chris could do was stand with his legs spread for better access, hanging onto Darren's hair and moan like he'd never moaned before. He gave up trying not to thrust up into Darren's fist, any decorum he felt he had, long gone.

Darren deepened the kiss, picking up speed as his hand continued to pump Chris' cock, applying more pressure to his balls as he rolled them in his fingers. Chris pulled out of the kiss, panting heavily as he rested his forehead on Darren's shoulder. He felt the familiar swirl in his stomach, knowing he was going to come embarrassingly quickly. His toes locked as he tried to hold back his thrusts just to last a bit longer - but to no avail. In the end he just groaned into Darren's shoulder and thrusted harder than ever into Darren's fist like the adolescent schoolboy he felt he'd turned into. Darren soothingly saw him through as he came hard over Darren's hand. Darren rubbing his back gently as Chris flopped against him.

Out of the corner of his eye, through his haze, Chris saw Darren fist himself a couple of times before he too came. Chris felt Darren shudder as he tipped over the edge, but he was honestly too far gone to take much notice.

"Darren," Chris managed to gasp eventually, still leaning against him. "Darren, Darren. ... Sorry."

Chris felt Darren shake his head, as they still stayed pressed together, "no," he said breathily. "No.. That was SO hot, so so hot." Darren snuck a glance up at Chris, "you're so sexy. That was so good." He pressed their lips together, running his hand through Chris' hair.

It was only as they both came down from their high, that they really noticed the shower still pouring down on them.

It was probably time to finish off before the water got cold!

Chris never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would be eating pizza, naked in his bed with Darren. After their shower earlier, they were both ravenous - so Chris had ordered a takeaway.

While they were waiting for their delivery, Darren had wandered into the kitchen to make them both a coffee. It was a wonder they actually got any coffee, as having spotted Darren's naked coffee making, Chris really couldn't leave him alone. He knew he was being ridiculous but now he had morphed into a sex mad monster, he couldn't stop himself.

Darren mumbled something about 'dangerous' and 'boiling water', but Chris just wanted to touch. In the end Darren had told Chris he was going to have be very strict with him before one of them got scalded. Before Chris knew what was happening, Darren had moved so he was behind Chris, lifted Chris' right leg up very high, bent at the knee and firmly spanked Chris' right buttock. The smack reverberated around the silent apartment.

"Ouch,"

Chris had retreated to the bedroom in shock, sporting one bright red buttock.

When Darren arrived in the bedroom carrying the coffees, Chris was admiring Darren's handiwork in the mirror. Darren raised his eyebrows at Chris as he handed him his coffee. Chris smiled sheepishly at him.

Now Chris was sitting eating, he could still feel the glow from Darren's hand on his backside. Chris thought he'd wait until they'd finished eating before he told Darren how much he'd enjoyed being chastised. Perhaps he could be naughty and get another telling off. He could feel his cock twitching at the thought - it was such a giveaway being naked. He tried to think of something else, difficult in their current 'no clothes' situation.

Chris hadn't really counted on the fact that Darren knew him so well he could read him like a book.

"So," Darren said slowly as he finished his pizza, " I take it you liked your little punishment earlier?"

Chris blushed, giving Darren a shy smile. "Maybe." He shrugged nonchalantly. Chris decided to abandon his last few mouthfuls of pizza. Somehow getting pleasured in the shower by his best friend seemed to have given Chris a confidence he didn't realise he could possess, even just 12 hours before. He straddled Darren's lap, their half hard erections rubbing deliciously against each other.

Chris dipped in for a kiss, dueling his tongue with Darren's. "Why have we not done this before?" Chris panted as they came up for air.

"Hmm," Darren hummed as Chris reached between them to swirl his thumb persistently around the tip of Darren's cock. "I think.." Darren groaned mid sentence, "it's.. prob..ably..better. Because. We. Waited.. Ugh, god Chris."

Chris gave Darren a look of pure innocence, trying to ignore the feel of Darren's hands massaging his ass cheeks that were spread across Darren's lap. 'No good. No good. He couldn't do it.' He rested his forehead against Darren's. "I think I owe you a little favour," Chris whispered, slowly grasping Darren's erection.

"Chris... Chris..Oh God Chris," Darren chanted in a choked voice, as he lay on his back desperately trying not to buck his hips too hard into the gorgeous mouth that was surrounding his cock. Darren's fingernails dug into Chris' shoulders, trying to ground himself as Chris bobbed his head up and down, humming and swirling his tongue around his cock.

Chris knew he was driving Darren crazy, and he was loving it. This beautiful man was repeating his name like a mantra, spreading his quivering thighs just for Chris. Chris ran his hands firmly up the inside of those gorgeous, sexy thighs at a slow teasing pace, causing an obscene groan from Darren's beautiful pouty lips. Chris took Darren deeper, letting him fuck his mouth with erratic thrusts. He glanced up at Darren, meeting the hazel eyes that were watching him. He moved his hand to lay on Darren's chest, reassuring him as his other hand rolled Darren's balls causing him to cry out. Darren came without warning, covering Chris' hand on his chest with his own. Chris swallowed around him, pulling off to allow Darren to taste himself in a sloppy kiss as he came down from his orgasm.

"Wow.. that was amazing", Darren panted, when he was eventually able to gather enough breath to talk. "Let me take care of you."

Chris smirked, "no need." He pressed his softened cock against Darren's thigh. "It seems I really am behaving like a teenage boy,"

"Hmm." Darren traced his hand lightly over Chris' still slightly sore ass cheek. " I think I saw a bit of your teenage boy behaviour earlier as well."

Chris bit his lip. "I don't know if I should be embarrassed to say", he whispered, "...but, I know I kind of played it down a bit earlier, but I was just so turned on by that. I mean.. I don't know that I'd want it all the time or anything.." He stopped, suddenly feeling a bit shy, which was ridiculous considering everything they'd been doing.

"Hmm.. I'll remember that!"

Chris had absolutely no idea what time it was - and to be honest he couldn't care less. His legs were thrown over Darren's shoulders and he was currently crying out in ecstasy as Darren thrust 3 fingers in and out of him, curling round to hit his prostrate time after time. His cock was dripping, his balls were aching but he just wanted more.

Darren leaned in for a kiss, crashing their mouths together, not missing a stroke with his fingers. "God Chris, you're gorgeous like this," Darren panted. "I think I could come just by watching you."

Chris reached up grabbing either side of Darren's face. "I'm ready ... Please Darren. I need you now. Pleeease," he begged.

This had been going on for quite a while now, and basically Chris didn't know why he was bothering to beg. He'd already tried it once and had been firmly told 'no' and 'to be patient'. Darren had then preceded to tease him, lightly stroking his cock and massaging his balls until he was a thrashing mess on the bed.

"For fuck's sake Darren." Chris growled. "Don't tease me, pleease."

Darren smirked reaching for the condom beside him, not taking his eyes off of Chris. " I love it when you're bossy," he commented, ignoring Chris' huff of frustration. He pulled his fingers out of Chris carefully, leaving him feeling desperately empty, but at the same time giddy with anticipation.

Chris heard the distant sound of Darren opening the foil wrapper of the condom. His hole involuntarily twitching as he saw Darren rolling the condom over his purpling erection. The lube cap snapped open - god, Chris was desperate for this. "Darren... I'm sooo desperate ..pleeeease." He wasn't lying either, he'd never felt so desperate for anything or anyone in his entire life.

"Okay," Darren soothed, giving in. Chris gave an audible sigh of relief as Darren leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. "Relax darling, let me take care if you." Chris felt his heart swell with the term of endearment, but before he'd had a chance to dwell on it, Darren had lined up the blunt head of his cock against Chris' hole, and Chris could think of nothing else. "Ready?" Darren asked softly, looking him in the eyes. "We can stop any time."

Chris nodded for Darren to continue, unable to coherently say anything.

Darren pushed a little way in to give Chris time to adjust, fisting his cock lazily as a distraction from any initial discomfort. "Okay?" Darren breathed.

Chris nodded, pulling Darren's head down for sloppy kiss. "More," Chris said in a whisper against Darren's lips.

Darren pushed in further burying himself balls deep inside Chris. They both stilled themselves, waiting for Chris to get used to the feeling. Darren ran his thumb over the tip of Chris' cock, spreading the pre- come down the length. "I'll come if you keep doing that," Chris panted, batting Darren's hand away.

"Sorry.. "

"S'okay," Chris gasped, "I'm trying and failing to keep some control of myself here.. You can move now..."

Darren pulled back, thrusting deep into Chris. They both cried out as Darren picked up speed, crashing their lips and tongues together every few thrusts. Chris moaned loudly as Darren changed his angle slightly, hitting Chris' prostrate with each thrust. "Fuck," Chris shouted, completely giving up trying to restrain himself. "I'm going to come so hard...fuck..Darren."

Chris gave himself over, turned his head to one side and came harder than he'd ever come in his life - long white streaks covering them both.

Darren covered Chris' mouth with his own, moaning wantonly as he followed Chris, shuddering as he came into the condom.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Darren grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge. It was only 6am, too early for coffee, but after the night he and Chris had had they definitely needed some hydration.

The last 24 hours had been an amazing whirlwind. He'd thought he and Chris would take things slow once they had established they were in the same page, relationship wise. But that realistically was never going to happen. Months of sexual tension had come spilling out, and damn, it had all been so good.

Darren smiled to himself. It seemed the dynamics of his and Chris' relationship hadn't really changed - they'd just added a new dimension to it. Chris hadn't hesitated in bitching him out when he felt the need, no matter what compromising positions they'd been in. Darren hadn't realised how much he'd love 'bitchy' Chris with his legs wrapped around Darren's neck. It was early days - but Darren actually felt excited for the future. He really felt like this could be 'it'.

Darren quickly checked his phone on the kitchen counter before heading back to the bedroom. A missed call from Ryan - God did that man never take a holiday! He made a mental note to call him back later. It was too early to phone now, and anyway there were more pressing needs in a bedroom not far from here.

Chris was in a playful mood when Darren went back in the bedroom. Having woken with an early morning boner (a miracle considering how many times Chris had come in the last few hours), Chris had proceeded to stroke himself languidly awaiting Darren's return.

"You're going to be the death of me," Darren sighed, leaning down to take Chris' erection into his mouth.

Darren missed his phone ringing again in the kitchen


	8. Chapter 8

It was 8am when Darren came back out to the kitchen to put some coffee on. He glanced at his phone - 6 missed calls from Ryan. What could he be calling about? He'd definitely have to call him back after he'd had his coffee. Ignoring Ryan was not a good idea.

Chris smiled up at him as Darren carried their coffees into the bedroom. "Thanks Darren," Chris said sleepily, moving to sit up. He took his coffee, placing it on his bedside table, and moved to give Darren a kiss on the lips, as he got back in the bed next to Chris.

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or not," Darren commented after drinking some of his coffee,"but I have six missed calls from Ryan."

"Six! I wonder what he wants?" Chris mused. "Maybe he's going to tell you off about something."

Chris laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I'm just remembering that time Ryan gave you a shouting down his office.. I can't even remember what you'd done now.."

"Glad you found it funny..."

"God, you looked like a little boy in there. We were all peering through the glass at you after we heard the shouting and I remember your face was bright red. It really looked like the head teacher and the naughty pupil."

"I remember I felt like crying..and I rarely cry, especially not at work.."

"Mmm, you rushed off to your trailer afterwards refusing to talk to any of us. I tried to make you let me in, and I think you did eventually, but it took a lot of pleading on my part."

"I almost kissed you that day," Darren whispered, glancing a look at Chris. "You came in, and you just held me - and soothed me. I think I felt so vulnerable - and I just wanted to kiss you.."

"I remember," Chris said quietly. "We eventually cuddled on your couch and fell asleep, making us late for our next scene." Chris pressed his lips against Darren's cheek.

"I think I'm just worried because his parting words to us were that he didn't want to see or hear from us until we were all back in rehearsals in January, so now I'm wondering what he's doing trying to call me in Christmas break." Darren looked over at Chris. "I just have a bad feeling about this.. Has he tried to phone you?"

"Not sure. I have to admit my phone had died. I've put it on to charge now, but he could have tried me I suppose. Does he know we're here together?" Chris blushed slightly as he said the word 'together'.

It didn't go unnoticed by Darren, who smiled over at him, reaching to squeeze his hand. "This has all been so nice - really nice..." He paused. "I think I may have mentioned it to Lea, but obviously she doesn't know we're 'together', Darren air quoted with his fingers, "so basically he could know we're both in New York but I don't think so.."

"Surely it can't be anything that bad can it? Its probably just a promotional thing or something he wants you to do...I don't think you can keep the big man waiting though. You're gonna have to call him at some point - you might as well get it over with."

"Yeah ...I will. In a minute...

They finished their coffee in silence.

"Chris." Darren broke Chris' thoughts.

"Hmm?" Chris looked up at Darren.

"I think you might want to look at flights home soon. Airports are all open now, but I heard there may be a rush with everyone wanting to get back home for Christmas, especially as lots of flights were cancelled yesterday."

Chris put his cup down and moved closer to Darren guiltily, snuggling into his side. "Don't be mad at me.." he began talking mainly to Darren's torso.

Darren wrapped his arm around Chris' shoulder, kissing the top of head. "O...k..ay..., why would I be mad?

"I kind of phoned my mom this morning while you were making coffee.." Chris leaned up capturing Darren's lips. Conversation was forgotten for a few moments as their mouths moved against each other.

"Chris?," Darren murmured keeping his face close to Chris'.

"I just told her I was going to stay here for Christmas," Chris said as nonchalantly as he could, ignoring Darren's wide eyes. "Sorry," Chris whispered after a moment, "I should have checked with you first .. It's just.. I feel we've just found each other and I just want to stay here with you.."

Darren kissed away Chris' rambling. Hard. Pulling him in closer.

"I'd love that," Darren said softly, their faces still close, "why would I be mad at you? I just hope your family aren't mad that you're staying in New York though."

"I sort of told them we'd both go for New Year. They love you already, and when they find out we're together they'll love you even more...and I love you and I just want to be with you.." Chris buried his head in Darren's neck.

"Hey, come on," Darren soothed, running his fingers through Chris' hair, "I love you too, and I'd love to spend New Year with your family.."

****  
When Chris came out of his bedroom, showered and dressed,  
Darren was sitting on the couch, clad in only his boxer- briefs, looking down at his phone he was holding.

"Did you phone him?"

"Yeah." Darren looked up. "Not particularly good news, I'm afraid.. He did quite a lot of swearing down the phone.."

"God. What's happened?"

"There's been some pictures of us - at the ice rink actually."

"Bad ones?"

"Some showing us kissing, from what I can gather.." Darren sighed.

"That's okay... Isn't it?" Chris asked cautiously. "We're not keeping us a secret are we.. Or are we?"

"It's not that simple..basically the studio have denied everything on our behalf. I don't think the pictures are the best quality..." Darren looked down at his bare thighs, "and Ryan says and I'm kind of quoting here, 'if I fucking find out you two are in a relationship and are fucking flaunting it in public, I am going to go fucking mad and personally find you both and fucking kill you.' Darren took a shaky breath. "Oh and he happened to mention that the scripts haven't been finalised for next season yet.. And have I said he was really pissed off?"

Chris knelt down in front of Darren, grasping his hands. "We can keep it a secret for now, if we have to. Let me phone him and explain..."

"No." Darren rubbed his thumb over Chris' knuckles on one hand. "You should have heard him, he was the angriest I've ever heard him. It was as if he kind of knew it was true.. He did say he'd leave me to tell you, so I'm guessing he thinks he's right but isn't sure.."

"I love you Darren, and that's all I care about." Chris was near to tears.

"I love you too Chris.. But I'm not sure I can do this.. Do this to you. I'm sorry, I was being selfish , this will ruin our careers. Everything you've worked so hard for...we just can't be in a relationship right now."

Angry tears were streaming down Chris' face. "Fine." He shouted, standing back up. God why did Darren evoke such extreme emotions in him? "I don't suppose I get a say in this. A say in my own life. I'm just so happy that everything we've done in the last 24 hours meant so little to you.. That's just peachy."

Chris grabbed his coat, boots and bag which were by the front door and slammed his way out of the apartment. He couldn't wait for the elevator, so he stomped his way down the stairs, knowing Darren wouldn't be able to follow him, dressed only in his underwear. It was only when he reached the bottom of the last flight of stairs that he realised he didn't have his phone. He didn't need it anyway - there was certainly nobody he wanted to talk to at the moment, and there was no way he was going back up for it.

Chris had no idea how long he walked the streets. The air was tortuously cold, but he relished the pain of it. When he eventually found himself in a small coffee shop some hours later he had absolutely no idea where he was. He ordered himself the largest size of coffee they sold, knowing he looked a wreck, but not caring. He'd stopped crying by then, but was sure his face would be puffy and blotchy from the hours of crying he'd done earlier, but he wasn't trying to impress anyone, in fact he was happy to let everyone see just how miserable he felt.

Chris tucked himself away at a table in the back corner of the shop, grabbing a newspaper off the rack to hide behind. When he finished the huge coffee he'd ordered, he went and ordered himself another one the same. He may as well overdose on caffeine - he didn't have anything else going for him at the moment. Chris would have been happy to wallow here all day, and it was only the desperate need for the bathroom after drinking so much coffee, that meant he annoyingly had to leave his seat.

Chris took to the streets again. He thought about catching a cab to the airport. He could catch the first available flight home to his parents, even if he had to wait for hours it had to be better than wandering the streets aimlessly. Then he thought about the explaining he'd have to do when he arrived home with no luggage, having already phoned and told them he was staying in New York for Christmas. God, no, he couldn't bear it. Was it really only a few hours ago he was so hopelessly in love that he changed his Christmas plans? Fresh tears sprang to his eyes, just when he thought he couldn't cry anymore.

Eventually Chris found himself outside a small retro cinema showing West Side Story, and he decided to go in, mainly to keep warm. This was one of his favourite films, and he would have normally considered it sacrilege to doze through it. Today was definitely not a normal day and when the credits came up at the end, Chris found that he had slept through most of the film, and he really didn't care.

On his way out of the cinema, Chris thought to ask where he was. It was pitch black outside, temperatures were below freezing and unless he was going to find a hotel for the night, he was going to have to go back to the apartment.

It was the early hours of the morning by the time Chris quietly let himself in the apartment. He was both physically and emotionally drained - he felt like he could sleep for a week.

At the sound of him coming in Darren had shot up off the couch, looking as if he hadn't fared any better than Chris. He gathered Chris up in his arms, literally picking him up off the floor. "Chris, I've been so worried," he whispered in a choked voice.  
Chris responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Darren's neck, sobbing loudly.

Eventually Darren had got them both over to the couch, and when everything had calmed down a bit, had removed Chris' coat and boots and covered him in blankets. He forced him to have hot chocolate and toast, eating with him for encouragement. At the end of it all he'd dragged Chris into his lap, rocking him gently.

"I hate you," Chris muttered in his sleepy state.

"I hate me too," Darren whispered into Chris' hair. After a short pause. "Shall we go to bed?"

Chris blinked his eyes open a few hours later, slowly remembering the events of yesterday. He was met by Darren's warm hazel eyes looking back at him, just a few inches away. "Did you get any sleep?," Chris asked quietly.

"Yeah, I slept quite well, all things considered...god I'm sorry Chris...I had lots of time to think yesterday - I don't want to let anyone else tell me who I'm allowed to love, whatever the consequences. I know I seem to be doing nothing but apologising lately, but please forgive me." Darren moved in to kiss Chris, hoping He wasn't too mad at him to reciprocate.

Chris' eyes filled with tears as he kissed Darren back. They kissed slowly but sensually, moving to deepen the kiss, moaning at the sensation.

Darren took this time to learn Chris. He stripped them both naked, kissing tiny kisses over every part of Chris' body. Chris screaming Darren's name as the kisses reached the highly sensitised areas of Chris' body.

"Darren. Darren. Oh Darren. Please. Please Darren."

Darren reached to get the lube and condom. "No condom Darren." Chris pulled him down for a kiss. "No condom." Darren nodded against Chris' lips.

Darren made love to Chris so gently and sweetly until Chris couldn't remember his own name, and could do nothing but recite Darren's name over and over.

"I'm still mad at you," Chris pouted as they lay tangled together a short while later.

(Thanks for reading)


	9. Chapter 9

When Chris woke up, Darren had already set to work making breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast for them both. It was more like lunchtime, but hey, they were on vacation, so time didn't really matter. "We really need to talk," Chris commented, as he drank the coffee Darren had given him when he'd taken a seat at the kitchen counter. "Seriously, I'm not kidding Darren," Chris said when Darren didn't say anything. "We've only been together a little over 48 hours and already I feel like I've been to hell and back, twice in fact and I'm pretty sure you probably feel much the same."

Darren gave a sigh as he passed Chris his breakfast, sitting to join him at the counter. "I know." He sighed again. "Who knew relationships could be so complicated." Darren shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "What happened to the 'us' who used to goof around, watch a few movies, bicker about trivial things and throw popcorn at each other? Everything's got so damn serious..."

Chris worried his bottom lip. "I don't want to lose all that either. I've always loved spending time with you."

Darren reached across the counter to squeeze Chris' hand. "I want all that and more. I'm not just talking about sex... I just want to be able to hold your hand when we go out together, or for us to be able to walk along with our arms round each other...simple things really. Now I feel like I'm being told who I'm allowed to have a relationship with." Darren looked down at his unfinished breakfast, frowning.

Chris couldn't bear to see Darren so despondent. He got off his stool and moved round to Darren's side of the counter, wrapping his arms around Darren's neck as Darren swivelled his stool to face Chris.

"We'll work this out Darren." Chris gave a shuddery breath against Darren's neck. "We can be careful while we're out and about here in New York, I mean everyone already knows we're friends. Then when we get back to work we can see Ryan, explain to him that there's no way we want to keep our relationship secret and work out when he thinks it'll be a suitable time for us to start being seen out together. Hopefully he'll have calmed down a bit by then too."

"I wish we didn't have to wait," Darren pouted hugging Chris tightly. "But I could go for that, I guess." They pressed their lips together, breakfast forgotten for the moment.

"I think I got it all out of proportion after speaking to Ryan yesterday. I just felt angry and fearful at the same time , and I panicked... I'm truly sorry. You've no idea how much I regret what I said." Darren ran his hand gently through Chris' hair, looking him in the eyes.

"Oh I think I do know...Just as I know I seem to over react to anything that happens between us. We've both got to learn to talk to each other and not get in these ridiculous situations." Chris moved in to press his lips firmly against Darren's, needily demanding entry with his tongue, causing Darren to whimper as Chris deepened the kiss.

Chris Colfer was going to be the death of Darren - for sure.

They kept a respectful distance from each other as they walked along. They'd decided to go Christmas shopping partly to get out of the apartment, as apart from getting something for each other, there was no other urgent christmas shopping that needed to be done now that they weren't seeing Chris' family until a few days after Christmas.

"Can we just go somewhere?" Darren asked after they'd been shopping for a while, shoving his hands in his pockets sulkily. "I'm finding this harder than I thought. Probably because I'm 25 years old and feel like I'm being treated like a child."

"I know, I didn't think it would be so hard." Chris looked over at Darren as they walked. "Why don't we go for a coffee somewhere not too obvious.? I need to write a list for things I still need to get, even if I don't get everything today."

Darren relaxed a little at Chris' suggestion. "Let's try down a side street - find somewhere slightly out of the way.."

"Maybe we could just go in this stationers first - I want to get my sister a journal."

"No." Darren spoke firmly. Coffee first, baby. More shopping after." Darren's pupils were dark as he stared at Chris' lips.

Chris' stomach flipped at Darren calling him 'baby'. Suddenly he didn't care about shopping. He was about to suggest going back to the apartment when Darren spotted a potential coffee shop further down the road they'd turned into.

They found a table tucked away right in the back corner of the coffee shop. It was actually perfect with big comfortable chairs and low lighting. Chris moved to sit opposite the seat that Darren had leapt into once they'd ordered their coffees. Darren shook his head. "No."

Chris looked up. "No?"

"Come and sit with me - we can cuddle."

"Is there room?"

"Yeah. Come here."

Chris moved round to Darren's side of the table, leaning to kiss him chastely on the lips, before squeezing himself into the soft chair beside Darren.

"Do you know what you want for Christmas?" Chris asked Darren slightly hesitantly, as Darren looped his arm over Chris' shoulder, "Only.. if you don't, I've had an idea." Chris leant his head against Darren's shoulder.

"Do tell," Darren whispered close to Chris' ear, wrapping his arm around Chris' shoulder, pulling him in closer. Chris could feel Darren smiling against his ear.

"Darren, I know how your mind's working, and it has nothing to do with sex." Chris hit Darren playfully on the arm.

"O..k..ay."

"I just thought we could decide on a Broadway show we both want to see and buy each other a ticket - maybe for tomorrow if we can get tickets. What do you think?"

"If it's not going to be sex ..then I think that's a great idea. What d'you fancy seeing, baby?" Darren purred.

Chris was seriously having trouble thinking straight. "Um, I was thinking, how about 'Once'? I really want to see that." Chris turned to look at Darren, who'd been kissing Chris' neck gently while he'd been talking. "Seriously Darren, if you don't stop doing that our 'keeping things a secret' plan is going to go wrong."

"No one can see us here, plus we're not doing anything to draw attention to ourselves, are we? Darren ran his fingers through the hair at the nape over Chris' neck.

"No Darren," Chris said quietly through slightly gritted teeth, "but if you keep doing that, I'm going to end up straddling your lap with my head flung back - it's really turning me on. So that won't be discreet will it?"

Darren was quiet for a few seconds. "Sorry, you're right." Darren held back a small smile. "We certainly can't have that. Well we can...later."

"Anyway," Darren got himself back on track, "'Once' is a great idea. I love that song from it - 'Falling Slowly', I sang it at a thing with Lea recently in fact."

"Yeah I saw you two on YouTube - it is a great song. We should try singing it together sometime."

"We definitely should," Darren whispered, still close to Chris' ear, his sexy tone sending a shiver down Chris' spine. "Actually talking of Lea, maybe she can get us tickets for 'Once'. She knows someone in the show I seem to remember."

"Won't she be suspicious. You know, wonder why we're together for Christmas."

"Well I don't have to tell her it's for you and me. Although she already thinks we're 'together'. She's always on about it."

"Really!"

"Really. In fact everyone pretty much does. Probably because we spend so much time together, I don't know. So I don't think many people will be surprised when they do find out. I think we've been a bit obvious actually - to everyone but ourselves." Darren smiled at Chris' shocked face. "Or maybe I've been a bit obvious to everyone but you."

Chris lay sprawled on the couch, his naked body warm underneath the cosiest of blankets. He should really get dressed but at the moment he felt too sated to move.

He could hear the distant noise of Darren making them both a late dinner, singing quietly to himself while he cooked. Chris could get used to the simple domesticity of this.

Darren had phoned Lea from the coffee shop earlier about the show tickets. She'd called back later to confirm she'd pulled a few strings and got them second row seats for the next day (Christmas Eve). Chris was beyond excited. Somehow Lea had known it was Chris accompanying Darren without him telling her - maybe Darren was right, perhaps they had been obvious to everyone else. They had for now sworn her to secrecy, briefly explaining the Ryan situation.

After the phone call, Darren had been keen for them to get back to the apartment. Just minutes after getting home from shopping, Chris had been naked on all fours on the rug in the lounge, crying out as Darren teased him mercilessly. By the time he'd been allowed to come, his thighs had been shaking uncontrollably with the strain of spreading them so wide for so long.

This was swiftly followed by round two which had Chris pressed up against the tiles in the shower, his legs wrapped around Darren's waist. Then swiftly after that there had been unashamedly an hour and a half of foreplay leading up to round three after Chris' towel had slipped off while drying himself off. Needless to say, Chris was now blissfully exhausted.

Chris didn't know where Darren got his energy from. There was no way on earth Chris would have been in any fit state to get up off the couch and make dinner - they'd starve if it were down to him. He hadn't even found the strength to haul himself into the bedroom to find his pjs yet. He'd just close his eyes for five minutes..

The next thing Chris knew Darren was shaking him gently awake. "Hey Chris, dinner's ready." Chris eased his eyes open to see Darren kneeling on the floor beside him, holding his pjs. "I thought you might want to put these on." Darren offered him the clothes.

"You're so sweet to me," Chris crooned sleepily, trying to sit up. Darren pulled him up, helping him slip on his pjs before he got cold.

"Shall we eat here on the couch? I'm not sure if you'll make it to the table," Darren smirked.

"Alright, show off. Just because you never get tired.."

"You choose a movie - I'll go and get the food, darling." Darren kissed Chris on the forehead before going back to the kitchen to serve up their dinner.

Chris looked over at the small pile of movies Darren had brought with him to New York, his stomach full of butterflies at Darren's words. Not 'Moulin Rouge' he thought as he looked at the titles- he'd cried enough lately. He wobbled over and picked out 'Aladdin', nothing too intense, and quickly set it up so he could start it as soon as Darren came back with the food.

As an afterthought, Chris decided to go and get them drinks to have with food. Darren might be finding his ability to do nothing endearing at the moment, but the novelty might wear off eventually. However, super guy, Darren, had already got that organised. So Chris just brought over the bottle of wine and glasses that Darren had put out in the counter, pouring them both a glass after sitting back on the couch.

Darren came over with the pasta and chicken he'd put together and Chris hadn't realised how hungry he was. If he thought about it, they hadn't really eaten that much all day. They'd come home from shopping thinking they'd make themselves some food as soon as they got in. It was now four hours after they'd come home that they were eventually eating.

Chris blushed profusely, when he remembered what they had been doing when they came home to the apartment. Darren's hand rubbed the top of Chris' thigh, as Darren looked over at him. God, he was sure Darren must be able to read his mind - he was looking at Chris so intensely. "Chris," Darren spoke low, still looking at him, "this has all been fantastic.. And when we made love after the shower, that was something else. Really.. The best ever."

Chris grinned, still blushing furiously. "It was kind of good, wasn't it," he giggled. He could see Darren's eyes - the pupils darkened. Maybe he could read Darren's mind, as well as Darren being able to read his mind.

Chris nudged Darren with his elbow, startling him slightly. "Watch the movie," he told Darren looking straight ahead at the television. Seriously, there was no way Chris had the energy for anything else right now.

"Later, Colfer," Darren mumbled, his mouthful of pasta.

"Uh huh," Chris shook his head. "I need sleep!"

"You've had a nap already, now eat up.."

(Thanks for reading)


	10. Chapter 10

"So...are you going to freak out if someone takes pictures of us together at the show tonight? Kurt questioned, as they sat eating pancakes the next morning.

"I'm definitely not planning on it." Darren looked across at Chris, hating what had happened after he had spoken to Ryan on the phone the other morning. "We are allowed out together aren't we? I mean I understand behaving like I'm with my super, sexy, hot boyfriend is completely out..but we've done things together before, as friends."

"Hopefully it'll be fine." Chris wrinkled his nose in thought. "I thought I'd better tell you though that I checked the show's website and tonight is some charity performance, being Christmas Eve I guess. I was thinking that on top of the pictures at the ice rink, if we're seen together and are obviously spending Christmas together..people may make more if it than they normally would."

"Oh, why do I feel like that's bad news? That probably means there'll be some press there then... I'll have to be extra careful to keep my hands and lips to myself.." Darren smiled,  
"We're not sticking our heads above the parapet unless we have to though, so hopefully it'll be ok."

"To be honest Darren, I'd be happy for us to behave as a couple and take the consequences - but I do appreciate that we can't. But just in case after those other pictures they start drawing their own conclusions, I just need to know if you're going to freak out again. Or to put it another way - will I be booking one plane ticket home for New Year or two?" Chris couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. He knew he'd easily forgiven Darren's melt down after Ryan's phone call and understood why Darren felt panicked, but it all still felt quite raw. Although this area of their relationship was still new, they were already such good friends that Chris was sure whatever happened, they'd get through it. He just wasn't ready for another high drama this side of Christmas.

Darren could sense Chris' irritation, "would you rather go back to your parents' on your own then?"

"Stop twisting what I say," Chris sighed. "I didn't even say that and I think you know it."

"You're blaming me I can tell, but you didn't have Ryan swearing at you down the phone. If you had, you might have freaked out." Darren frowned. "Now you're making out like I'd agree to go with you for New Year, and then suddenly change my mind."

"That's not what I said, or at least meant," Chris huffed, beginning to wonder why he'd started this conversation. They were obviously both not in the right mood for it.

"I may have freaked out, but you were the one who stormed off before we could talk..." Darren commented. "I'd do anything for you. I go to support you in loads of public events, because I want to. I've been to stay with your family with you because I want to..now you're making out that I'd just flip at a bit of publicity and then suddenly decide not to go home with you. The only reason I'd not come with you would be if you didn't want me too." Darren took a breath. "You're Ryan's little favourite - anything goes wrong, I get the blame, never you. Just like the other day. I don't mind taking the blame, but I don't want YOU to blame ME." Darren sagged his shoulders, staring down at his breakfast. He'd lost his appetite all of a sudden.

"I think you're now blowing this up out of proportion." Chris was starting to feel dizzy with the way this conversation was going. "I made one comment, and you're making a big thing of it."

Darren bit his lip, not wanting this argument to go any further. "We're going round in circles here...you drive me mad sometimes."

"I drive you mad.. You drive me mad is more like it." Chris could feel his cheeks hot and flushed, tears building up behind his eyes.

Chris was so stubborn. Darren just knew he wouldn't back down. 'Why was this so difficult?' he asked himself. They got on so well usually - always hanging out at each other's apartments, especially during Glee filming weeks. They spent their spare time on set in each other's trailers when their free times coincided, choosing to be together rather than on their own. Even when they were doing their own thing they would text or phone each other daily. Admittedly they did bicker a lot of the time, but they both secretly enjoyed that side of their friendship. However, neither of them were enjoying this, that much was obvious.

Darren looked up at Chris' watery eyes. This had turned from chatting over breakfast to angst in a ridiculously short time. "What are we doing?" Darren asked softly, hating seeing Chris upset.

"I know what I'm doing", Chris mumbled, "or at least what I was trying to do."

"And what was that?" Darren raised his eyebrows. "Remind me."

Chris rolled his eyes, watching Darren as he came round Chris' side of the counter. At first Chris thought Darren was leaving, but suddenly felt him come behind him, wrapping his arms around Chris. "Let's not fight, baby." Darren leaned his chin on Chris' shoulder, sighing close to his ear.

Chris fought hard not to cry. More than anything, he really didn't want to cry, and now Darren holding him was making him feel weak. He stayed silent, breathing shudderingly against Darren's chest. "It's okay", Darren whispered, hot breath skimming Chris' neck, "we're new to this relationship thing..."

Chris huffed, relaxing his shoulders into Darren's embrace, a single tear escaping from his brimming eyes.

"I love you," Darren breathed against Chris' neck, sending a shiver down his spine. "More than ever.."

"I love you too," Chris whispered still not turning round to look at Darren, but covering Darren's hands with his own. "Even when you're grumpy!"

"Last word, eh Colfer! You're going to be in. So. Much. Trouble.."

They had a visit to Saks department store later that day, their earlier argument forgiven but still not entirely forgotten. They'd completely made up after breakfast, planning a leisurely shower together before deciding what to do that day. They both came out of the bathroom having come twice each, once before they'd even made it to the shower.

Whilst the physical side of things was fast becoming something they were addicted to, Chris knew they had a way to go with learning to communicate with each other, especially concerning emotional issues. Good relationships took work, and Chris was pretty sure he and Darren were both on the same page in being in this for the long haul.

A bit of retail therapy was always a good short term healer, and when Chris had declared he needed a new suit to wear to the theatre, Darren decided he did too. So here they were in the men's fitting rooms, admiring each other in designer suits.

They tried on numerous suits before making their final choices. Darren chose a Hugo Boss navy slim fit suit that fitted his small frame perfectly. Chris went for a Calvin Klein black suit which clung to his slender body in all the right places. If there was any chance they may get photographed later, they definitely wanted to look good.

Darren crashed his lips against Chris' while they were by the fitting room mirrors, taking him initially by surprise. He immediately deepened the kiss as he thrust his tongue into Chris' mouth. Chris could do nothing but moan into Darren's mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Then Darren was gone -back into his cubicle to get changed into his day clothes leaving Chris half hard with arousal at the kiss they'd shared. He was sure Darren did it on purpose, knowing how much the kiss would turn him on.

Chris was sure to take his time getting changed, partly to give himself time to calm down a bit, but also because he knew it would wind Darren up - Chris' way of partially getting his own back, after being left on his own with a boner in the middle of a department store fitting room. Darren could never quite understand how Chris could take so long getting ready for anything. As Chris put the final touches to his hair, he could hear Darren impatiently tapping his foot as he sat waiting for him pulled back the curtain of the fitting room cubicle, eyeing Darren with a smirk and wafting straight past him to go to pay for his suit at the till.

"Hurry up and pay for yours, Darren, "Chris called back over to him as he walked towards the till, "I'm desperate for ice cream."

"Much as I love ice cream, is it not a little cold for it today?" Darren asked scurrying after Chris.

"Oh but I'm hot," Chris whispered huskily, "really hot, Darren..."

Darren raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn't flinch. He was good at this. "Okay then - ice cream - we'll share one, Chris," Darren whispered sexily, close to Chris, "one spoon...and I'm in charge of the spoon..."

Chris feigned nonchalance as he handed over his credit card to pay for his suit, proud that he'd managed to hold in the whimper that had almost escaped his mouth.

"How are we going to play things this evening?" Darren asked Chris as they got ready to go out. "You know, in the being together but not 'together'."

Chris looked thoughtful as he buttoned his shirt. "D'you know what, I'm actually fed up with all this. I just want to be with you, as my boyfriend, and not have to pretend we're just friends." Darren rubbed Chris' back in sympathy, nodding in agreement. "Look how much stress and strain it's put on us - it's ridiculous. The most stupid thing of all is that our fans desperately want us to be together in real life, as well as in Glee. At the end of the day it's the fans that matter more than anything. Without our fans we wouldn't be where we are today..."

"That's what made me feel so angry about this whole thing too. Most people can go out on a date if they have a boyfriend or girlfriend..I wish they'd checked with us first to find out if it were true, without putting out a statement denying it." Darren paused, taking a big breath. "See," he sighed, " even talking about it now makes me feel angry."

"We could hardly have told Ryan about us before those photos were put on line, I mean we barely knew ourselves at that stage..I mean," Chris blushed a little, "I think all we'd done is kiss at that point."

Chris grabbed his phone off of the bedside table where it was charging. "I know you won't want me to do this, but I'm going to phone Ryan." Chris dared a look over at Darren who was looking slightly panic stricken at Chris' announcement.

"Is that a good idea?

"We've tried to do what we think he wanted, and we're both uncomfortable with it. Even if he doesn't like it, I think we need to be honest with him. I'll just tell him that we weren't together before but that now we are, and just warn him there's a possibility we may be pictured behaving in a boyfriendy type of way."

"Boyfriendy?"

"You know what I mean." Chris smiled, leaning forward and kissing Darren chastely on the lips. "At least if I tell him the truth, he can decide what the studio's official response will be if there is any publicity."

"Actually, I think it sounds like a good plan. Thank you." Darren pressed his lips against Chris' for another chaste kiss, trying to convey his feelings in that one simple action.

"Thank you for what? We might lose our jobs over this yet - although I truly doubt it."

"I know, but thank you for being the sensible one, and looking out for me..."

"Hey, it's fine." Chris squeezed Darren's hand as he started to scroll through the contacts on his phone looking for Ryan's number. "I'm doing this for us. I just want to be able to go out with my boyfriend, without feeling like I shouldn't be. That shouldn't be too difficult should it?"

Chris left the room to make the phone call somewhere more private. He didn't mind Darren hearing what he had to say, but he knew how worried Darren was about the whole thing, and if the phone call didn't go well, maybe he needn't tell him the whole story.

Darren was indeed worried how Chris' phone call to Ryan was going. He sat on the edge of Chris' bed, still half dressed, with his head in his hands. Never had his life felt so stressful and complicated. When he'd imagined finally finding the love of his life, he'd thought it would all be hearts and stars, not this.

They'd originally planned on eating before the show, but in the end they ran out of time and decided to eat after. They grabbed a cab to the theatre, Darren smiling broadly at Chris as he helped him out of the cab after climbing out himself.

"Ever the perfect gentleman," Chris smiled taking the offer of Darren's hand.

"Just for you," Darren said lowly, pulling Chris in for long lingering kiss. Only pulling apart so they could link arms to enter the theatre.

"So, tell me exactly what he said," Darren said to Chris once they were comfortably seated in the Italian restaurant they had visited on Chris' first night in New York.

They hadn't had much time to discuss Chris' phone call to Ryan, it had taken so long. Chris had briefly given Darren the gist of the conversation before they had to leave to get to the theatre on time.

By the time Chris had come off the phone, Darren had been going frantic with worry. He'd resisted the urge to go and find Chris - instead pacing Chris' bedroom for over an hour. The waiting time had done nothing for Darren's hair - he'd spent most of the time he'd been waiting, unintentionally running his hands through it. Between them they'd managed to put it back to an acceptable style before rushing out of the apartment to hail a cab.

"Oh, Ryan did end by asking me to pass on his Christmas Greetings to you," Chris smiled.

Darren chuckled, "sounds good. Better than the death wish I thought I was going to get."

"Actually he was okay about everything. After I explained to him that the ice skating photos were literally on the first day we got together, I think he kind of understood why we hadn't told him anything..."

Chris whispered to Darren, making sure no one was nearby to overhear them first, "I mean it was only after that that we went back and had sex for the first time wasn't it? The best sex I've ever, ever had, I might add," Chris ducked his head shyly at this last part.

Darren smiled broadly, his eyes sparkling. "It has all been pretty fantastic hasn't it? I think I've now realised why it's called 'making love'.." He grabbed Chris' hand across the table, his voice low and gravelly.

Chris squeezed Darren's hand in silent agreement. "Anyway I explained that we were struggling to keep it a secret in public, and didn't want to really...and actually he wasn't surprised that we'd got together. The only thing he was surprised about, was that it had taken us so long...he said he'd seen something from the moment he'd first introduced us to each other in his office, on your first day."

"I remember that day.." Darren said quietly. "So well..." Darren paused. "I was going through a few details in Ryan's office, and then he called you in so we could be introduced...and I just knew you were something special as soon as I saw you. Stupid though it sounds, I felt like you were mine... That sounds terrible doesn't it.. But that's just how I felt at the time."

"Darren," Chris said making Darren look up at him. "I felt the same instant attraction, although I didn't know you were gay obviously..But I knew we'd always be friends at least...and for the record - I am yours, I always have been, and I want nothing more than to be yours."

"Wow," Darren looked lovingly across the table at Chris. "This is fast becoming the best Christmas ever.."

At this point a waiter turned up at their table with food, shaking them out of their thoughts. When they'd first come in, Darren had ordered them both the Christmas special menu along with a bottle of wine, not wanting to waste time studying the menu when they could be talking. Chris didn't mind - he actually quite liked Darren taking control..

They both began tucking into their dinner - chicken in some type of creamy sauce, it was delicious, and they hadn't eaten for hours. After a few minutes, Chris remembered he hadn't finished telling Darren about the phone call.

"By the way, Ryan did say sorry for being a bit hard on you the other day."

Darren scoffed.

"He said he had a lot on his mind at the time, and that our photos were kind of the last straw. He sounded like a felt quite bad about it, if that's any consolation." Chris smiled.

"He has no idea.."

"Anyway we spent quite a bit of time chatting about other things. Even though I knew I didn't have much time, it just seemed rude not to..plus you know we need him on our side.."

"I'm so glad it's all sorted," Darren sighed. "I think I'm actually feeling brave enough to propose a toast to our relationship." Darren picked up his wine glass, chinking it against Chris' who had also raised his glass. "Also...I need you to know that - for the future - if we're in the same town, were going to be sleeping in the same bed..I'm sorry if that sounds possessive, but that's just how I'd like our relationship to be.."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Chris whispered, his eyes dark. "There's nothing I want more."

It was inevitable that after the heart felt declarations in the restaurant, coupled with the sense of relief they both felt, that they would both be standing in Chris' bedroom in their underwear only five minutes after getting back to the apartment. They'd been careful in taking off their new suits, but as soon as they were off and carefully hung up, desperation had moved in.

Darren put both his hands down the back of Chris' underwear, as their bodies crashed together. He firmly circled Chris' ass cheeks in his hands, his actions slowly pushing Chris' underwear down so the waistband sat below the two pert buttocks. Darren gently unhooked the front of Chris' boxer briefs from the rock hard erection that was holding them up in the front. "Oh my god," Darren sighed into the crook of Chris' neck, "you are just so gorgeous.."

Darren knelt down to pull Chris' underwear completely off, kissing the shaft of Chris' cock as he cupped his balls with one of his hands, rolling them gently. That alone was enough to make Chris come undone. "Ahh, Darren." Chris gave an involuntary thrust. "Darren, Darren, pleease..."

Darren kissed the top of Chris cock, rolling his balls a little more firmly. He looked up at Chris' flushed face, "Tell me that you're mine, Chris... Please, tell me that you're mine..all mine."

Chris grabbed Darren's hair in both hands in a desperate movement. Darren's words had sent him to a new level. He parted his legs a little as his toes curled fiercely. "I'm yours Darren," Chris panted. "I'm yours, I'm yours..all yours...pleease make. me. yours."

As Darren listened, he pushed his own underwear down to his knees, stroking himself once his own cock had sprung free. "Mine." Darren had breathed against the top of Chris' thigh, before taking Chris' cock deeply into his mouth.

Chris had come so hard down the back of Darren's throat that he thought he was going to black out. He hung on to Darren's hair for dear life, looking down helplessly as he hazily watched Darren jerking himself through his own orgasm. Darren leaned his head against Chris' stomach as he spilled over onto his fist.

"Merry Christmas Chris," Darren panted when they'd eventually recovered enough to speak. He pulled Chris down to sit on his lap on the floor, crashing their lips together. He let Chris taste himself as he forced his tongue into Chris' mouth, causing them both to moan loudly.

As they eventually parted, Darren felt Chris smile against his lips. "Merry Christmas Darren."


	11. Chapter 11

This was definitely turning out to be the best Christmas Day Chris had ever had as well as the most unconventional. Chris loved his family dearly, but the freedom of not having to get up at a certain time, open presents at a certain time, meet and greet extended family for hours on end, as he had done for many Christmases was liberating to say the least.

Being woken up with a Christmas kiss from your lover was certainly something he could get used to, as was snuggling naked in bed drinking piping hot coffee and eating bacon and waffles, while watching Christmas movies.

Of course he'd phoned his family while Darren was making breakfast. His sister, Hannah, was mortified he wasn't there for Christmas and he did feel a bit guilty as they'd always been close growing up, and he didn't get to see her as much as he'd like to. But he was going home in a few days anyway, and he managed to placate her with all the exciting things they'd be able to do. He knew how much she liked Darren, and the fact that he'd be coming as well managed to cheer her up. "Make sure he brings his guitar," she told him, "and tell Darren he has to sing loads of songs for me as a punishment for keeping you from me for Christmas".

Chris decided that it might be a good time tell her that he and Darren were now boyfriends, and after she'd finished flailing he thought he'd leave her to tell his parents. He knew they'd be surprised, but thought that'd give them a chance to get used to the idea. He suspected that, like himself, his parents had thought Darren was straight. Having said that, maybe they wouldn't be surprised. Having discovered that most of the Glee cast had thought they were already in some secret relationship, and that Darren had known that everyone thought that, Chris wasn't sure of anything anymore. Chris' head almost hurt with the confusion of it all. It was like he had been living in a parallel universe or something. He didn't consider himself stupid, but how had he been so oblivious?

Chris certainly hadn't missed having Christmas presents to open. He and Darren hadn't got each other anything in the end apart from the show tickets the night before. They had planned to, but had never got round to it. Chris didn't care, he didn't need anything anyway. The theatre trip had been better than he'd ever hoped. In fact the whole evening had been really special, and besides, the Christmas present they'd given each other before breakfast this morning was pretty mind blowing too.

"It's going to be a real shock to the system when we have to go back to work," Darren commented. "I just wish we could be like this forever.. I know it's stupid but it's just so nice having time to ourselves."

Chris smiled, running his hand over Darren's bare chest as he spoke. "We won't even be able to do this at my parents' really, at least not all day. I spoke to Hannah earlier and basically promised her we'd do loads of things with her once we get there... Oh and she wants you to take your guitar and entertain her."

Darren grinned, "your sister's lovely. I don't mind doing that...we could both do it..you know, duet."

Chris raised his eyebrows. He was pretty sure his sister wouldn't be wanting them to sing duets to her. "I chickened out and left Hannah to tell my parents about us," Chris circled Darren's nipple with his thumb until it sat up pertly. Darren moaned quietly as Chris moved to his other nipple.

"I'll phone your mom tomorrow," Darren fought to talk normally as his second nipple was brought to a stiff peak, "make sure we're going to be sharing a bedroom." Darren always got on like a house in fire with Chris' mom, but Chris cringed at the thought of such a conversation taking place. Hopefully Darren was joking, but he wouldn't put it past him.

"Some of those duets I was thinking of have some quite high notes..I think you need to practise.." The confused look was wiped off of Chris' face as Darren pulled him over to straddle his lap.

"I'm sure Hannah only wants to hear 'you' sing," Chris groaned as Darren ran his hand teasingly up the length of Chris' cock. "She's heard enough of me over the years."

"That's fine then...but you're still going to sing some high notes for me now..."

"Now!" Chris squealed, reacting to Darren running his thumb over the tip of Chris' cock.

"Mmm, that wasn't bad for starters," Darren teased, "but in a minute you're going to be singing lots and lots of high notes while riding my cock."

Chris sat up straight at Darren's words. He tried to sound nonchalant. "So you think you can just tell me what I'm going to do, and I'll just do it?" He flexed his thighs that were straddling Darren, trying not to buck into Darren's still teasing hand.

Annoyingly, Darren knew him too well to take notice of his nonchalance. He could feel Chris clenching desperately. "No."

"No?"

"No..Chris." Darren parted his own legs slightly that were underneath Chris' bare ass. "I don't think you're going to do what I tell you.. I think you're going to be begging me.."

'Oh' Chris felt a familiar swirl in the pit of his stomach. His ass was nicely spread across Darren's parted legs, enabling Darren to run his finger gently back and forth along Chris' crack. Darren's finger becoming more persistent as Chris threw his head back, emitting a long moan. Darren was good at this, Chris conceded as Darren's finger teased Chris' hole, but the trouble was he knew it. The amount of begging Chris had done in the last few days, without intending to, was pretty obscene, and he knew he was close to yet another begging session right now.

"You're such a good boy for me," Darren sighed, pushing a finger inside Chris.

"Pleease," Chris panted. He couldn't help it. The sensation of Darren pushing his finger inside Chris, coupled with Darren slowly moving his fist up and down the length of his cock was testing him to the limit, if not sending him over the limit.

"Dar..ren...please..please. Please."

"What did you want darling?"

"Fuck." Chris felt two fingers beginning to stretch him. "Oh God. Darren..oh my. Just pleease."

"Okay..tell me what you want. Tell me what..you're begging me for baby."

Chris groaned to himself. Darren was just so annoying and ..conceited .. and amazingly sexy. Chris grasped Darren's cock in frustration, fisting him hard and fast. Darren yelped at the suddenness of the action. "Okay, okay," Chris groaned, "please Darren..I want to ride your cock.."

Walking in Central Park that afternoon, everything looked perfectly Christmassy. There was still enough snow left to constitute a white Christmas without being dangerous underfoot. Chris and Darren linked hands as they walked the pathways aimlessly, just enjoying being together, and the whole experience of Christmas in New York.

The good thing about New York was that even on Christmas Day you would always be able to find somewhere open. So thankfully after a couple of hours of walking in the crisp cold December air, they found a small coffee shop on the outskirts of the park. It was barely visible from the street as the entrance was only a small doorway. They followed a narrow corridor once they'd entered the doorway, Chris whispering to Darren, "I feel like we're in someone's home. Are you sure we should be here?" They both stifled a small giggle.

Eventually the corridor opened out into a small, but cosy area dotted with low tables and comfortable chairs. Being so small it had a homely feel to it, ideal on a cold wintry day like today.

They went up to the small counter, spotting delicious homemade cakes to have with their coffee. "I wish we'd found this place before," Darren said quietly, "when we were looking for somewhere private where we wouldn't be spotted. This would've been perfect."

"I'm amazed anyone ever finds this place," Chris said as they sat down. There were a couple of other people in the shop, both on their own. An ideal place to inconspicuously come and read, especially if you were on your own for Christmas, Chris thought. He suddenly realised with a pang that Darren was originally going to be on his own for Christmas. Nobody should be on their own for Christmas. He looked up at Darren who was just taking the first sip of his coffee.

Darren looked up, feeling Chris' eyes on him. "Hey..you okay?"

"Yeah," he paused. "I just love you...I've always loved you.."

Darren's smile lit up the room. "I know,..and I feel the same way about you." He held out his hand to Chris. "Come and sit a bit closer to me so we can share this cake..before I eat it all myself."

Chris moved over to the chair next to Darren, shuffling it closer as Darren held out a forkful of cake for him to try. "You were looking a bit sad there, Chris. What's up then?"

Chris shrugged as he ate the cake Darren had given him, taking a mouthful of coffee to wash it down. "I realised you were going to have been spending Christmas by yourself - for some reason it made me feel inexplicably sad."

"Chris..you shouldn't worry about me. It was my choice to come to New York.."

"Please promise me you won't ever spend Christmas by yourself." Chris spoke quietly, not wanting to offend the customers who were in the coffee shop alone.

"Well, I think, or at least hope, that we're probably together for the long term, don't you?" Darren kept his face close to Chris, as Chris nodded, glad of the background Christmas music. "I seriously can't promise I'll never spend Christmas on my own..but as long as we're together I'm pretty sure I won't..." Darren kissed Chris lightly in the lips.

"Anyway, if we break up I'm sure you won't care if I spend Christmas on my own or not," Darren chuckled. "So shall we try some of the other cake now?"

Chris nodded, grabbing the other plate to the cake they'd already tried, putting some cake on the fork to feed to Darren. When Darren's mouth was too full to speak, Chris told him, "I'll always care about you, even if we do split up one day..I don't think we will though, do you?

Darren shook his head, still eating.

"I suppose we're not really that compatible. Well not in theory anyway," Chris continued.

Darren swallowed. "We are!"

"Yes we are, but on paper we're not. I mean I like writing, reading.."

"I like reading.."

"I know, but you also love sports, wild adventures, have endless energy and just like being spontaneous and seeing what will happen...and when something does happen, you just go with it. Compared to you..my life is boring, ordered and planned..I feel tired just watching you sometimes."

"I love all that about you. You keep me grounded," Darren whispered. "And I'm not that off the wall underneath the surface.. I knew I wanted us to be together, as more than friends, from the day I met you. I'm also an idiot for not having told you sooner..but that's another thing altogether."

The Christmas tree in Times Square looked even more fantastic today than it had previously. Maybe it was because it was just starting to get dark and the twinkling lights looked even brighter or maybe it was to do with the small choir that were gathered around the tree singing Christmas carols, Darren didn't know. Perhaps, Darren considered, it was just because he felt happy. Everything felt perfect. He caught hold of Chris' gloved hand, squeezing it gently. Chris looked at him, giving him that adoringly sweet smile that he'd noticed was only for him. That alone made him want to take Chris straight home and show him just how in love with him he was.

They'd decided to walk up here after the coffee shop, wanting to drink in as much of this wonderful city as they possibly could. In a couple of days they'd be gone - back to California - first to see Chris' family, and then back to LA. Then it would be back to work, with the crazy filming schedules, and Darren knew this would be the true test of his and Chris' relationship.

Darren realistically knew that he and Chris would probably fall out lots of times along the way. That was to be expected - they were both strong characters, but they loved each other, loved each other before they even became lovers. He just knew that Chris was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he really couldn't see that changing.

As it grew darker, the clear skies brought with it icy temperatures. Darren could see Chris was beginning to shiver as they stood listening to the carol singing. He looped his arm over Chris' shoulder, pulling him in close. "Do you want to go back now? You look cold."

"Yeah, I think I'm ready. We can go back and make some dinner. It's too cold to hang around here much longer, even though I love it..." Chris leaned in to kiss Darren, gently at first but deepening the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Chris thought to himself that he couldn't get enough of this beautiful man, his beautiful boyfriend.

"Let's go," Darren whispered, close to Chris ear, "I want to take you to bed and remind you how much I love you... This Christmas is about 'us', and I don't suppose we'll ever have another Christmas like it. We should make the most of it."

Chris gulped silently. What were they doing in Times Square when he had Darren's naked body to worship. He'd spent more time in bed here in New York than doing anything else, and he still wanted more. Luckily so did Darren, so Chris wasn't about to turn him down. This vacation wasn't going to last forever. In a few weeks time they'd probably be yearning for this alone time.

"What are we waiting for then?" Chris smiled, as Darren began dragging him through the thin crowds of people who had gathered in the square.

Chris felt his phone buzz as they rode up in the elevator. He'd already exchanged 'Merry Christmas' texts with absolutely everyone he knew. He pulled out his phone. "I'm sure I'm being paranoid, but I wonder who this is.." Chris glanced at the screen, "Ashley," he stated, opening the message. "Oh," Chris looked up at Darren. " She's just seen pictures of us online at last night's show. She's wondering if there's anything we'd like to tell her."

"Tell her," Darren said looking Chris in the eyes lustfully. "Tell everyone. I want everyone to know...they'll all find out soon enough anyway, so it's better coming from us." Darren headed out of the elevator as the doors opened. "Just don't take long," he called back, as Chris followed him, "my cock needs your attention."

Chris felt a huge thrill run through him, as he frantically began typing into his phone. " I don't suppose there's any chance I could phone her then?" Chris teased, hoping no one in any neighbouring apartments could hear their conversation.

"That's right Christopher, not while my cock needs looking after."

"A text will do," Chris rushed, pressing 'send' on the text he'd quickly typed. He'd promised to phone Ashley later with more details, giving her permission to tell anyone else she was in touch with.

Chris groaned obscenely as Darren slowly and surely made him come undone. He lay loosely on the bed, one leg thrown over Darren's shoulder, his ass cheek firmly in Darren's hand. Darren's other hand ran teasingly up the length of his cock, gently rolling his balls after every few strokes.  
Chris hung on to Darren's shoulder for dear life with one hand, his other hand flung up above his head helplessly grasping the pillow. He sighed "oh," each time Darren ran his thumb across the tip of his cock on each up stroke, extending to "oh Darren," as Darren's stroking grew firmer.

Darren stopped what he was doing, seeing Chris wasn't going to be able to take much more. He loved seeing Chris giving it all up just for him, but he didn't want this to be over yet. "Chris," he pleaded, "I'd really like you to make love to me, please ...if you would.."

'Well this was different,' Chris thought to himself, hearing Darren's pleading.

Darren was face down on the bed, ass high in the air. He knew the rules...no coming until he was told to, and this position stopped him from rutting against the sheets. His shaking thighs were aching terribly, but the feeling of Chris thrusting into him was just so good. Every time Chris could feel Darren was about to come he would slow right down, leaving his cock throbbing in beautiful agony.

"Please let me come Chris," Darren pleaded as the burn in his parted thighs became almost unbearable.

"Okay," Chris conceded, "I don't know if I can hold off anymore myself." He ran his smooth hand over Darren's sweat covered back soothingly. He reached round to grasp Darren's cock, thrusting in time to his hand movements. One, two, three and that was it. They both came together, Darren coming so hard into Chris' hand he could no longer support his own weight. They both collapsed in a heap on the bed, breathlessly giggling at the intensity of it all.

"Did you tell Ashley?" Darren asked as they cuddled up in bed later. They'd put all Chris' bedding in the washing machine and moved to Darren's bed after a much needed shower.

"Briefly, I said I'll call her. I might phone her tomorrow. I just told her you were the best fuck I've ever had, and that you're stuck with me now..even if you don't want me." Darren pulled Chris in closer.

"Oh, she'll love that. It'll appeal to her base sense of humour. At least I won't have her going on at me anymore about what a great couple we'd make," Darren grinned.

"She said that to you? She never mentioned it to me."

"I think she figured it was up to me to make the the first move. Every time we slept over at one of our apartments, which let's face it, was quite often, she'd be pushing me for information as to whether anything had been going on."

"I can't believe she'd do that..well maybe I can. I just can't believe I didn't realise.."

"She's actually very protective of you...you're a special person Chris, there are alot of people who love you.."

Chris looked up at Darren from where he was half laying on him, "including you," he whispered. Chris reached up stroking Darren's cheek gently.

Darren grasped hold of Chris' hand, holding Chris' fingers up to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "Especially me," he said lovingly, carding his fingers through Chris' hair.


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you tell Ashley?" Darren asked as they cuddled up in bed later. They'd put all Chris' bedding in the washing machine and moved to Darren's bed after a much needed shower.

"Briefly, I said I'll call her. I might phone her tomorrow. I just told her you were the best fuck I've ever had, and that you're stuck with me now..even if you don't want me." Darren pulled Chris in closer.

"Oh, she'll love that. It'll appeal to her base sense of humour. At least I won't have her going on at me anymore about what a great couple we'd make," Darren grinned.

"She said that to you? She never mentioned it to me."

"I think she figured it was up to me to make the the first move. Every time we slept over at one of our apartments, which let's face it, was quite often, she'd be pushing me for information as to whether anything had been going on."

"I can't believe she'd do that..well maybe I can. I just can't believe I didn't realise.."

"She's actually very protective of you...you're a special person Chris, there are alot of people who love you.."

Chris looked up at Darren from where he was half laying on him, "including you," he whispered. Chris reached up stroking Darren's cheek gently.

Darren grasped hold of Chris' hand, holding Chris' fingers up to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "Especially me," he said lovingly, carding his fingers through Chris' hair.

Before Chris knew it they had just one day left in New York. He felt a tinge of sadness at the thought of this wonderful trip coming to an end. Not only had he been lucky enough to spend some time in the city he loved, but he'd also found love. Okay, he and Darren had had some teething problems in the beginning, but Chris figured that was because their feelings for each other were so intense...everything just seemed to matter so much to both of them.

Chris smiled to himself as he remembered how he and Darren had paid lip service to the idea of taking things slow in the beginning. There was no way that was ever realistically going to happen. Normally in a new relationship there would be weeks or even months of getting to know each other, but he and Darren already knew each other better than they knew themselves, so that initial part of the relationship had already, in effect, taken place.

Chris wondered how on earth he'd never noticed that Darren was gay, or at least had feelings for him beyond friendship, especially when everyone else around them seemed to have realised. Chris had thought before about how, in the past his best friends had always been girls, until Darren came along of course. He still did have lots of really good 'girl' friends, but with Darren it was different. Almost as soon as they started working together, they'd been inseparable. Chris thought about the number of times he'd just turn up unannounced at Darren's apartment for a sleepover, never even thinking Darren might have other plans or anything. Darren would just welcome him in with open arms, not even surprised to see him. In fact Darren would do the very same thing to him too, come to think of it.

Of course Chris had always been in love with Darren, but had just learnt to tuck those feelings away, grateful for even being able to have this man as his friend. Maybe they'd both been idiots somewhere along the way, but, he reasoned, their relationship had a good chance of surviving as they'd spent so much time being friends first.

Chris wasn't stupid. He realised that forging a relationship in a city of love, with a bed and lots of quality free time, wasn't how it was going to be once they got back to real life. They'd already had a small taste of outside pressures on their relationship, and that was probably nothing compared to what it was going to be like once they returned home.

If they were going to make the most of the time they did have left today, Chris knew they'd have to get up soon. They'd spent the day before cleaning the apartment and replacing food and other supplies that they'd used of Chuck's. They really didn't want Chuck regretting opening his home to them, as they truly had appreciated his generosity, and had wanted to leave the apartment just as they'd found it.

They'd decided to spend their last day exploring the city, or at least that's what they'd planned. Chris had ideas to fit in some shopping. He knew Darren wouldn't mind too much, even if he pretended to, and Chris did need someone to help carry his bags!

Chris looked at Darren, still sleeping, sprawled naked on his stomach, the thin sheet on him only just covering his bottom half. He really was beautiful to look at, Chris thought, as he ran his eyes over Darren's bare sculptured back and shoulders. His eyes moved up to Darren's face. He looked so peaceful, his long eyelashes fanned out gently against his skin as he breathed. Chris had seen Darren asleep loads of times before...why had he never noticed how beautiful he was?

Chris chuckled to himself as he looked at Darren's wild 'bed' hair. As much as it would need some serious taming once they were up, Chris loved Darren's hair. He'd always loved it, and since he'd been in New York he'd had the pleasure of spending copious amounts of time running his fingers through it.

Chris' eyes were drawn back to Darren's body. He wanted to slide his hands down the curves of his back, slipping down below the sheet to the firm roundness of Darren's ass. God..he was so turned on right now, without even any touching.

"I can hear you thinking, you know." Darren's sleepy voice searched Chris out as his eyes moved back to Darren's face again.

"What do you mean?" Chris felt himself blushing.

"Oh, you know. I can tell by your breathing what you're thinking about."

"Sure you can." Chris glanced down at himself, having completely forgotten that he was higher up the bed than Darren, and whilst the sheet comfortably covered Darren's ass, Chris had a nice little erection standing up above the sheet. He hoped Darren hadn't seen.. Oh! Darren's eyes were on him..

"I hope that's for me," Darren soothed, running his hand on top of the sheet, along Chris' thigh, stopping short of actually touching his cock.

Chris huffed. That's what happens if you start daydreaming about your boyfriend when you think he's still asleep. Could he be any more obvious!

"You don't seem your normal chirpy self," Darren commented, watching Chris carefully. He was used to Chris' moods, and knew when things weren't right. In the past he'd sorted many 'diva' moments in Chris' trailer, only for Darren's eyes, and had also seen him a lot more vulnerable than most people realised he actually was. Darren was pretty sure Chris trusted him..he hoped he did at least.. "Chris," Darren said softly, tracing a small pattern on Chris' stomach, "do you want to talk?"

"Mmm...okay," Chris sighed, moving down the bed and into Darren's waiting arms. "Sorry", he mumbled, "there's nothing wrong.. I just feel miserable that this is all coming to an end. I mean, I know we're going to my parents - I do want to - but I've loved us having this time together..."

Darren hugged Chris tightly, as he continued. "I know I'm being totally irrational.. After all you're coming with me, and then we'll be going back to work together." Chris paused. "So feel free to ignore my stupidity."

Darren rubbed comforting circles on Chris' back. "You're not being stupid.. I don't want this vacation to come to an end either," he said quietly, "but you know what? We're going to be fine. We have those few days with your parents to ease us gently back into reality.." Darren trailed his hand down to Chris' pert ass, ghosting his finger along Chris' crack. It was the barest of touches, but the most sensuous of actions, causing Chris to whimper weakly. "And just remember that I love you. That's really not going to change."

Darren repeated his previous action, this time pressing his finger a little more firmly as he ran it along Chris' crack. "I thought we were talking," Chris breathed in a big gasp if air, involuntarily pressing his erection against Darren's thigh.

"We can talk darling," Darren said, pulling away slightly to kiss Chris chastely on the lips. "I meant it when I said nothing's going to change. We've always spent a lot of time together.. It's just that when we get some time on our own, we may be doing something a little different than we used to. At the end of the day though, it's no use worrying about anything else, especially when we don't know what's going to happen." Darren stroked Chris' arm reassuringly.

Darren could sense Chris relaxing a little bit as he reached for Darren's hair, running his fingers gently through the soft curls. "I just love you so much Darren," Chris sighed. "You're right of course.. It's just that I can't imagine my life without you.."

"You've got me," Darren soothed as Chris moulded against him. Feeling Chris more relaxed, Darren resumed his previous action on Chris' bare backside, desperate to hear that sexy whimpering that Chris did that turned him on so much.

"Oh Darren," Chris whimpered, digging his toes into the mattress, so he could spread his legs. "Oh please.. I love you.. " Darren circled his finger around the edge of Chris' puckered entrance. Oh. "Oh..Darren. I love..your cock. Please please Darren.. Oh." Chris knew he was babbling, but how could he help it?

Darren's erection was throbbing painfully at all this pretty begging Chris was doing. Chris hooked his leg up around Darren's waist - allowing Darren to push his finger inside Chris' entrance, crashing his mouth against Chris' for a searing kiss.

"Chris," Darren groaned. He was so turned on right now. He looked at Chris' flushed face and kiss swollen lips. "Can you.. Will you ride me. Please?"

"Mmm.. Could do." Chris said slowly, dizzy with arousal, but trying to sound nonchalant. It earned him a playful slap on the backside before Darren swiftly flipped him over, slinging Chris' legs over his shoulders. Chris' next witty retort was quickly forgotten as Darren leaned across to pick up the lube and condom from beside the bed.

Chris' knuckles were white as he hung on to the headboard. He'd been riding Darren's cock for a good thirty minutes, and his thighs were burning, but he didn't care. He was slowly sliding up and down, rising so high only the tip of Darren's cock remained inside him, before flexing his thighs and being guided back down by his lover's hands, hitting that 'oh so perfect' spot each time. They'd been at this stage several times before, building up speed as things became more desperate, slowing down again just as they were both about ready to come.

This time Chris' didn't think he'd be able to hold off again. His untouched cock was rock hard, dripping pre- come on Darren's taut stomach. "Do you need to come baby?" Chris panted, picking up speed helplessly.

At the mention of the pet name, not something Chris had been brave enough to do much of yet, Darren bucked his hips higher, picking up Chris' rhythm. "I do darling.. And I can see you do." Darren glanced at Chris' erection, grasping it in his fist. "You've been so good for me, lasting this long.." Darren slid his hand up and down Chris' shaft firmly.. One.. Two.. Three, and that was enough. Chris threw his head back, as he clenched around Darren's cock with each pulse. "Darren.. Darren.. Oh my god.. Oh.."

Darren came swiftly after Chris, crying out Chris' name in a desperate voice he would never have recognised as his own.

After, there was lots of kissing, both of them too tired to talk, the need for a shower ignored. They really should get up soon if they did want to go out today Chris thought to himself as he lay his head on Darren's chest, eyes heavy with a need to sleep.

"This is what I always imagined it would be like on my honeymoon," Chris stated. He felt himself blushing as he realised that, yes, he'd said that out loud.

Darren looked at him from across the restaurant table where he was sitting. A small smile was on his face, thankfully not the look of horror Chris had been half expecting as he met Darren's eyes.

They were in the cosy Italian restaurant they'd come to on their first night together in New York, and also on Christmas Eve. It seemed as if it was unintentionally becoming 'their' restaurant.

They definitely hadn't made a conscious decision to come here tonight. They'd set off from the apartment as daylight had begun to fade, disbelieving that the day was almost over. There'd been no exploring of the city in the end today, choosing to spend their time exploring each other instead, and it was only hunger that had drawn them to be standing outside the restaurant door in the early evening, smiling at each other when they realised where they were.

An eventual shower this morning had led to some serious shower sex, with them both fucking each other up against the cold tiles. They'd both crawled back to bed, completely sated, only to wake a few hours later and start all over again.

Darren raised a questioning eyebrow across the table, breaking Chris' thoughts. "Especially today," Chris said quietly. He'd opened his mouth and said about the honeymoon thing, so he may as well tell Darren the whole thing... Darren was a reasonable guy after all.

"You know, the things we've been doing, the way I'm feeling.. " Chris continued. Darren had seen him at his best and worst, so anything he said wouldn't be that bad. In fact Darren had seen him through quite a few 'lows', even when they were just friends, and that obviously hadn't put him off..

Darren reached and held his hand that was laying on the table. "I know you love romance, Chris," Darren smiled talking quietly, "and I wish I could have wined and dined you and that we could have done some proper dating.. You know, done some romantic things. I still want to do all that."

"But Darren," Chris urged, "you ARE romantic. Maybe you can't see it but you're everything I've been looking for. You just make me feel so special and you're so kind and thoughtful..and that's the type of relationship I've always dreamed of."

Darren grinned at him brightly, squeezing the hand he was still holding. "That's kind of lucky really. I'm so in love with you, I don't think you'll be able to get rid of me now."

It actually was good to be back home, Chris thought to himself as he sat at the kitchen table with his mom a couple of days later. It was just the two of them, as Darren, true to his word, was off in Hannah's room, singing and playing guitar for her. If he listened carefully, Chris could just about hear Darren strumming a piece of music, although he couldn't actually make out the song. Chris smiled to himself at the thought of two of the most important people in his life, getting along so well.

"So, you and Darren, huh?" Chris' mom broke Chris from his thoughts.

Chris couldn't help the broad smile which came on his face. He'd wanted to appear mature and nonchalant about it, but he really couldn't pretend to be anything but delighted about his boyfriend. "Yeah..me and Darren."

"I honestly don't think I've ever seen you so happy Chris," his mom smiled, squeezing his hand across the table. "It's really nice to see you like this.."

"He makes me happy, mom. He's a special person.."

"I must admit we had always wondered if there was something between you before, but.."

"Wait." Chris interrupted. "What do you mean? Something between us?"

"Well, you know.. It's just that you always seemed so, well, close. We'd come and visit you and Darren would always be there too. Sleeping over at your place usually. We love Darren...there's nothing wrong with that. You just seemed closer than normal friends."

Chris sighed. "I think everyone saw the signs, apart from me, but there really wasn't anything going on before."

"You nearly always brought him back home here with you too. He really feels like part of the family already. I can tell he's good for you though..and I have to say you make such a cute couple."

Chris groaned. "Everyone's saying the same thing. Why couldn't I see it? Darren says most of the Glee lot thought we were already in a relationship too." He ran his hand through his hair. "I thought he was straight," Chris said quietly, looking up at his mom. "Obviously you didn't?"

"I didn't really think about it," his mom confessed. "It was more how you were together. You're quite different to each other in a way, but seemed to compliment each other. Also, I'd never seen you so...cuddly, touchy with anyone, apart from Hannah of course."

Chris thought for a moment. "Mmm. That's Darren really, or what he does for me, and it's actually quite liberating, being with someone like that."

Chris' mom got up from the table to put the coffee machine on.

"I miss our chats together," Chris commented above the noise of his mom dragging mugs out of the cupboard. She stopped what she was doing, looking over at him.

"I do too," she said earnestly. "I've tried to give you your own space now you're out there in the big wide world, but you know you can always talk to me. Phone me anytime, or if it's something more serious - come home for a weekend."

"I hadn't really realised how much I'd missed it until now. It reminds me of when I used to come home from school, and we'd just talk about things while having a drink and a snack.."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of laughter, followed by loud thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. Chris rolled his eyes affectionately as Hannah burst into the kitchen, dragging Darren by the hand close behind her.

"Chris!, Hannah screeched, "you've got to come upstairs now. Darren's refusing to do anymore songs unless you come and sing with him. Please come up."

Darren winked at Chris as Hannah finished her rant. It didn't go unnoticed by Chris' mom.

"Calm down sweetheart," Chris' mom urged Hannah. "Why don't you give Darren a little rest first. I'm just making some coffee for Chris and me, and I'm sure Darren would like one too."

Darren nodded in silent agreement, giving Chris a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him at the table. "I missed you," he said quietly close to Chris' ear, as Chris' mom sorted out a cold drink for Hannah. Darren placed his hand on Chris' thigh applying gentle pressure as he slid his hand dangerously close to Chris' groin, meaning his mom had to ask him three times if he preferred milk or cream in his coffee before he could concentrate enough to answer. Chris spent a considerable amount of time trying to bend Darren's finger back in revenge, promising Darren he'd get his own back properly later.

Darren raised an eyebrow at Chris, making Chris almost regret having made Darren that promise. He knew Darren would hold him to it, and Chris' stomach felt a little knot of excitement forming, before he remembered they would be in his parents' thin walled house.

"So, do you boys know how long you're staying for?" Chris' mom asked, as she and Hannah came and joined them at the table. She smiled to herself as she noticed the little scuffle they'd been having under the table, choosing not to mention it.

Darren piped up, "I actually needed to talk to you about that Chris - I think we may have to go back a couple of days after new year. I have a meeting the day before we're due back on the Glee set. So...at least I have to get back for then.." He glanced sideways at Chris questioningly.

"I didn't know you had a meeting.." Chris raised his eyebrows.

"No, I just checked my emails earlier - I hadn't had a chance to tell you. It's just with my agent. It's probably nothing.. Just a catch up or something." Darren played it down, but if the truth be told, he was a little worried - his agent rarely requested face to face meetings, usually happy to deal in emails, phone calls and the occasional text. She'd offered to come and take him for lunch to a restaurant local to Darren's apartment, which was definitely out of character. Darren had emailed her back, confirming lunch, and asking what it might be about. He didn't truly expect her to say, but it was worth a try. If she'd felt a meeting was necessary in the first place, then she was unlikely to tell him before then.

After a day of constant activities with Hannah, the boys were exhausted. She'd spent the days before they'd arrived, devising a list of things to do and places to go, determined to make the most of Chris while she had him. Finally after sitting through Hannah's choice of movie for the evening, they'd pleaded tiredness and headed up to Chris' room.

They brushed their teeth at the same time in Chris' ensuite bathroom, smiling at each other in the bathroom mirror. "This feels very domesticated," Chris said, when he was free of toothpaste.

"I hope that's a good thing." Darren rinsed off his toothbrush.

"It is a good thing. I love it," Chris snuck his hand up the back of Darren's t- shirt, rubbing the bare skin just above the waistband. Darren relaxed into Chris' touch, loving how just the smallest action could make him feel so special.

It had felt funny, last night, sharing Chris' teenage bed for the first time. It was smaller than the bed they'd shared in New York, and coupled with the fact that they were in the same house as Chris' parents made them feel like they were doing something they shouldn't be doing.

They'd spent the night wrapped around each other, and both of them had admitted this morning that they'd slept really well, probably being the first night they'd shared a bed and done but sleep.

Tonight though, Darren caught Chris' eye as he reached for his pyjamas. Darren shook his head, "no," moving to hook his iPod up to Chris' old music system he'd had when he was younger. "No clothes," he smiled.

"We can't do anything here," Chris said warily, knowing how very hard he found it to refuse Darren anything. "They might hear."

Darren set the music playing, humming as he turned round to face Chris. "You'll just have to keep quiet then, won't you?" Darren moved forward until he had both hands on Chris' waist. "I know you can do it, Chris."

Chris felt a hot thrill surge through his body. God, Chris loved it when Darren asserted himself like this, but here in his childhood home, he wasn't sure he was going to survive. "I really don't know.." Chris whispered, already knowing the answer. "I don't know how quiet I..we can be.."

"You can do it Chris. You can be quiet for me." Darren pulled Chris closer to him massaging his fingers into the base of Chris' hair. Darren had already learnt, in the short time they'd been together, how to make Chris go weak at the knees. A few simple touches and actions, leaving him feeling powerlessly turned on. "And you did promise me a little something earlier.."

"That's before I remembered where we were," Chris mumbled, "and this bed creaks.."

"That's not a worry," Darren smiled, gently starting to unbutton Chris' shirt. Once the buttons were fully opened he used both thumbs to circle Chris' nipples into stiff peaks, leaving Chris groaning into Darren's neck.

Of course, creaking beds really didn't matter when you were on your hands and knees on the floor. Chris had his face buried in a pillow from the bed to muffle the noises he couldn't stop himself making, as he stuck his ass high in the air to obtain the perfect angle for Darren's slow and rhythmic fucking. He really hoped they were being as quiet as they thought they were, as Chris was fully aware he was not being completely silent in spite of the pillow. Then there was the regular slapping of skin each time Darren hit against Chris' ass, a sound he normally loved, but today he just wished they'd put on some louder music to cover the noise, instead of the romantic slushy ballads that usually enhanced their love making. He may never be able to look any of his family in the eye ever again.

Darren pressed his face into the small of Chris' back, biting his lips together to stop himself from crying out. He was breathing heavily, but given the circumstances, he thought he was doing quite well. He also knew Chris would kill him if he dare make any noise, it was just so difficult, it was all so good..

"I heard you breathing loudly," Chris huffed as they lay recovering in a heap on the floor a few minutes later.

"Sorry... Are you cross with me? Darren asked cautiously after a few moments of silence.

He felt Chris give a huge sigh against him. "No..no I'm not," Chris turned to look at him, " but just be sure you know that if anyone says anything in the morning, I'm leaving the room and you can do the explaining."

Darren laughed loudly, pulling Chris in for a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too.. But can we please get up off this floor now? The bed may be creaky, but it's definitely a lot more comfortable than the floor."

Laying in Chris' bed on their first night back in LA, waiting for Chris to come to bed, felt strange but comfortingly familiar all at the same time Darren mused to himself. He'd spent enough time in this apartment over the past few years, and he actually felt comfortably at home here. It was just being in Chris' bed which felt slightly alien. He had slept in the bed a couple of times when they'd both been too drunk to think, both times following the after party of awards ceremonies. Mainly though they would both fall asleep on Chris' big plushy couch, surrounded by big plushy cushions, usually while watching movies on a television of gigantic proportions, the size that only a film obsessive would have. As long as he was with Chris, Darren didn't care where he slept. He was just happy he was here.

They hadn't really discussed where they would spend their first night back in LA, although Darren had been meaning to bring the subject up. He had of course made it known to Chris that he'd prefer them to both stay in one of their apartments when they could, and whilst he'd worried as soon as he'd said it that it sounded a bit possessive, Chris had seemed to like the idea. So as soon as they'd jumped in a cab at the airport on the way home today, Chris had simply given the cab driver his own address, turning to Darren to ask him what he'd like to do when they got home. Darren had squeezed Chris into a quick excited kiss and then spent the rest of the journey home grinning like a silly idiot.

Chris had laughed quietly at Darren's antics. "Did you really think I was just going to drop you at your apartment? You're not going to get rid of me that easily!" Darren had no desire to be separated from Chris for any length of time, so that suited him just fine.

Chris was just seeing to beloved cat, Brian, who he knew Chris had missed enormously while they'd been away. Brian wasn't bothered, having been fed by a neighbour, but Darren knew he had some stiff competition for Chris' affections with the ridiculously spoilt cat. Darren didn't mind really, he was actually quite fond of it, but had always teased Chris mercilessly about things he was going torture it with whilst petting and stroking it whenever Chris wasn't looking. Chris could never quite fathom why Brian loved to come and curl up on Darren's lap when, in Chris' mind, Darren was nothing but awful to it.

Darren stretched his freshly showered, naked body out, under the cool cotton sheet in anticipation of Chris coming to join him shortly. Everything seemed perfect ...was perfect. Then why did he have a nagging feeling that all this seemed to good to be true?


	13. Chapter 13

Chris was having a busy morning. Although he hadn't wanted to come home and back to reality, now he was here he actually felt quite invigorated. He had woken up this morning at a ridiculously early hour, especially considering he and Darren had woken each other up periodically through the night for reassuring touches and kisses. It must be the adrenaline rush Chris decided. No doubt once he got back to work, he'd crash and burn.

Darren had reluctantly set off back to his own apartment after breakfast. He needed to get himself organised for his meeting, and just generally make sure his apartment was still in one piece. His flatmate, Joey, had been there some of the time, but was currently still away visiting his family. Chris knew he and Darren couldn't stay joined at the hip forever, much as he loved them being together. Chris had always been independent, even though he had joined the Glee cast at the tender age of sixteen, and if he was going to become clingy boyfriend material….well, that may not be the type of boyfriend Darren would want. Chris never felt like he had to worry with Darren, always able to be himself, never having to pretend to be something he wasn't, but Chris quickly recognised that 'needy' wasn't always an endearing quality. If they gave each other space, their time together would be all the more special. That was the theory.

Lunchtime had rolled around and Chris had steamed through quite a few household tasks. He'd done several loads of washing, having persuaded Darren to let him do his as well. 'You'll need to leave some clothes here anyway - so why not let those clothes be the ones that stay here.' He'd cleaned and tidied (not having had any time to do anything before jetting off before Christmas) , been grocery shopping and was now situated on the couch with Brian curled up beside him, laptop open. He really hadn't got much writing done in the last few weeks, and he had deadlines, work needed to be done.

He vaguely wondered, as he typed, what time Darren would be finished with his agent. They'd planned for Darren to come round when he was finished, and they would enjoy their last day of freedom doing, well just whatever. As his mind had started to wander away from his writing, he decided to take a short break, make something to eat and then hopefully Darren would be back soon. Chris opened the fridge, his eyes roaming over the newly bought contents. He really wasn't that hungry. Grabbing a diet coke, he headed back to the half written chapter on his laptop, trying to ignore the gnawing worry in the pit of his stomach. Chris hadn't said anything to Darren about it, but he knew Darren had been worried about his meeting today, and if he hadn't already realised it, he was sure Darren's desperate goodbye kiss to him would have given it away. Darren was an easy going kind of guy who seemed to take life as it came, leaping into everything that came his way with unwavering enthusiasm, so the fact that Darren was worried had Chris feeling a bit on edge. He'd eat later.

Four o'clock ….that was quite late for a meeting to still be going on that had been due to start at one, but there was probably a simple explanation. Chris' afternoon of writing wasn't proving to be as productive as he'd hoped; he just wanted Darren to come home. Darren's agent had probably been running late or something and they'd probably had a lot to talk about, it had been ages since they'd got together face to face….. or maybe there was a problem at the apartment. There was probably a simple explanation, Chris was sure. He was renown for getting things out of proportion.

The minutes ticked past. Then he had another idea - Darren's phone had probably died, he almost hoped it had. Chris doubted Darren had even located his charger since they'd been back in LA, meaning he wouldn't be able to let Chris know what was happening. Another look at his phone to see if he'd missed any messages, all thoughts of writing anymore this afternoon abandoned. Chris closed the laptop lid - he couldn't concentrate.

By five o'clock Chris was really worried. Was he being silly? Darren wasn't a child…he didn't have to tell Chris his every move. It was just that he usually did. Even before, they'd regularly update each other on what they were doing - texts littered with witty comments, and looking back on it now, quite a lot of mild text flirting. It didn't change the fact that Darren would normally have been in touch by now - he really hoped nothing was wrong, and Darren had just been tied up for longer than expected without a fully functioning phone.

At six thirty, just as Chris had his finger poised over Darren's number on his phone, about to abandon his determined effort not to be a needy boyfriend, Darren came in, using the key he'd had since one month into their friendship. One look at Darren, and Chris knew something was up. He moved over to hug him tightly, wanting to silently show Darren he was there to give him all the love and support he needed, whatever was going on.

Darren felt a wonderful warm glow when he woke up in Chris' arms this morning. They'd been too tired to do anything but sleep last night, but choosing to sleep without clothes had been the best idea, ever. They'd woken up just enough a few times during the night to share a few gentle caresses, followed by a heated make out session early this morning. Darren knew he loved Chris, but this felt so good, so right, beyond anything he'd ever experienced before.

Darren had always got on well with Simone, his agent. That was one of the reasons why he'd chosen her when his successes started to need the help of a professional. That, and the fact that she had a glowing reputation. In her early thirties, she was a striking woman with flowing long blonde hair, and standing a good six inches taller than Darren in her killer heels. She was sweet and funny, except when she was fighting for the rights of her clients, when she was politely persistent. She stood to give Darren a tight hug when he joined her at the table in the bistro where they'd arranged to meet. "Like the stubble," she commented as Darren sat down opposite her.

"That'll have to come off tonight," Darren smiled. "It's not something Blaine is into at the moment." They continued with a bit of small talk. Darren knew they'd get on to important matters soon enough.

"Congratulations on you and Chris,' Simone smiled, "it's really nice you two have got together, although I must admit I'd often wondered if you two weren't already together.."

Darren groaned. "It seems you're not the only one."

"Seriously though, I'm really happy for you."

"I'm not sure everyone thinks like you…..I hadn't realised our relationship would be anyone's business but our own.."

"Mmm." Simone didn't elaborate. They both ordered from the small lunchtime menu, as the waitress arrived at their table, Darren just choosing water to drink with his meal - wanting to keep a clear head. They moved onto discussing what they'd both been doing over the Christmas break, and finally when their food arrived, Darren could stand it no longer.

"Okay… I know this isn't just a ' how are you Darren' get together. Just spill." He nervously moved his food around his plate with his fork, not even being able to bring himself to actually eat anything. He looked up at Simone cautiously, trying to read her face.

"Ok..ay, well I guess I have good news for you… but in light of everything else you've got going on in your life at the moment, it may not be quite as good as it might have been." Simone didn't usually talk in riddles, but today was obviously an exception. Darren didn't speak. He honestly couldn't think of anything to say.

"Look Darren," she continued, "I know you've been keen to be in another broadway show for a while now - and an opportunity came up a few weeks ago for playing 'Sky' in Mamma Mia, which I have to say would be a great part for you." She took a sip of her drink. "I'd been trying to negotiate with the musical's producers and Ryan. Mamma Mia wanted you for three months, and wouldn't agree to a shorter stretch. Obviously, as you know, you're under contract to be in Glee, and it just wouldn't fit in. Now, all of a sudden, Ryan is saying okay to you doing three months, starting quite soon actually."

Darren felt a whole range of emotions run through him in a nanosecond. Mamma Mia was one of his favourite musicals - the part sounded fantastic. Then, oh god, what would Chris say? Actually Darren didn't want for them to be apart for so long at the moment, he honestly didn't think he could bear it. Then he wondered was he being released from his Glee contract? Ryan had more or less hinted at it, although Darren had assumed (hoped) that was a heat of the moment thing, and Darren thought all that had blown over….

" Darren," Simone said reassuringly, after taking one look at Darren's worried face. "The musical is a good thing. Glee won't last forever… for any of the cast. You're not being taken out of the show. Apparently the story lines will allow for you to film all your relevant scenes and do your song recordings within the next two weeks, meaning you can head to New York to start Mamma Mia rehearsals. For some reason, Ryan contacted the Mamma Mia producers directly to arrange it all, but of course you can say 'no' if that's not what you want. I must admit, I am surprised at Ryan's change of heart….I thought you had a good storyline coming up..maybe you still have, I just don't know.'

Darren shook his head. He explained in detail his initial conversation with Ryan. He relayed how angry Ryan had been about the pictures of him and Chris together and then told Simone about Chris' subsequent phone call, where at the end of it they had both thought everything would be alright. He knew Simone had his best interest at heart. "Darren, if anything like that happens again, please phone me - it's what I'm here for. That sounds completely out of order. I truly can't say if Ryan's mind change about Mamma Mia is anything to do with that or not, I don't think we'd ever be able to prove it if it was."

"My career has been everything to me," Darren spoke quietly, hardly able to look at Simone. "I could never imagine a time when it wouldn't be the most important thing in my life, never imagine that anything else could be more important. I seriously never thought I could be so in love with another person that it could affect any career decisions I might make… Oh don't get me wrong, I'm pretty sure I'll do the show - it's a dream come true - but this is going to be really hard for Chris and me. I just wish there was another way…"

Simone nodded, completely understanding where Darren was coming from. She had met Chris many times and was very fond of him. "Life's not so complicated when you're younger. You can pursue your dreams single-mindedly…and the type of person you are Darren, well, you just have too much humility to trample over everyone else's feelings on your way up to the top - you're such a genuine person. I've honestly never heard anyone have a bad word to say about you. Whatever you decide though, just know I'll be behind you one hundred percent."

Darren blushed a little at Simone's words. "Wow… thanks Simone…. However it doesn't change the fact that I've got to work out how to tell Chris.' Darren pursed his lips in thought. "I mean, I know he'd want what's best for me, the same as I do for him. It's just that we kind of need each other at the moment….. we've both spent so long wanting each other, but not doing anything about it, that now we've taken that extra step we just want to be together more." Darren paused, "I'm sure that sounds ridiculous, us being two grown men and all…"

"Look, go home and talk to Chris. Call me tomorrow. I think Ryan wants to see you first thing, so maybe call me after you've spoken to him and we can go forward from there." Darren had a lot to think about.

Darren didn't feel ready to go home just yet. His mind had a lot to process at the moment; he just needed some time to himself . He couldn't help but feel angry that his life was being orchestrated by other people and he didn't want to go back and take his frustrations out on Chris. There was every chance Simone may have been able to eventually negotiate him a run in Mamma Mia during the summer break. Chris could have then come with him, at least for some of it - Chris would have loved a summer in New York; an ideal location to do his writing. Now they'd probably both be pretty miserable being apart, when things could have worked out so much better. It was as if someone, either Ryan, or a greater force, was testing him - trying to test his loyalties. He felt as if any control he had over his own life was spiralling away from him.

Darren sat for a while on a bench in the local park, just watching the world go by. It was so peaceful here. The tranquility had a very calming effect, and he hadn't realised how tense he was until he felt the tight knot in his stomach loosen a little. He could see two small children in the playground, their mother looking on. Darren couldn't help but smile as they played, looking almost comical in the many layers of clothes they wore to protect them from the cold, giggling to each other as they wobbled their way between pieces of play equipment. It suddenly dawned on him. He wanted all this one day. He could just picture him and Chris settling down, having their own family some time in the future - the vision made him feel warm and fuzzy. He had surprised himself - not having known that was something he wanted.

Inevitably, Darren's thoughts eventually turned back to his current problems. For some reason Darren had always felt very protective of Chris, not that he necessarily needed protecting per se, but he was not much more than a boy in some ways. Okay, he had a wise head on young shoulders, but a lot of that was because he'd had to grow up quickly in the industry he was in. Of course, when Darren had come on the scene Chris had already worked out how to handle himself, but Darren knew Chris was pleased he was there to take some of the pressure off him at times. Being in a gay relationship on a popular tv show came with inevitable opinions and questions from others, and the fact that they were both in it together was a great support, to both of them.

Now, Darren felt like he was about to make things a lot worse for Chris with their own relationship just going public; there'd be sure to be speculation about whether they were still together once Darren went to New York for a few months. Was this the price of fame? It was something that people talked about, but until now, not something that Darren had truly understood.

Feeling a little guilty, Darren noticed daylight was beginning to fade. He had never intended to be this long. Chris would be sure to be worried; they always kept in touch, just letting each other know what they were doing. It was just what they did. Annoyingly Darren noticed his phone had gone flat - he knew he should have charged it last night! Their first day apart in their new relationship, and already he had failed. It was time for he and Chris to have a talk. They knew they'd have to face real life eventually, but Darren didn't think it would come and slap him in the face quite as quickly as it had.

There was no point trying to pretend nothing was wrong when he arrived back at Chris' apartment. They knew each other so well that one look at Darren's face had told Chris everything. They'd both shed a tear when they realised how much this was going to affect them. Even if Chris managed to fit in some short visits to New York, their time apart would be extensive. With rehearsals for Mamma Mia followed by Darren's three month stint on the show, the time would be bordering on four months. It felt like a lifetime. Chris could barely manage an afternoon without Darren, and with Chris probably having early mornings and long days for filming and Darren mainly working evenings, even their skyping time could be limited.

They cuddled up on the couch watching 'The Notebook'. Why did feeling sad always make you feel like watching tear jerkers? They'd indulged in 'cheer me up pizza', and were both feeling too full to move much. Chris could have quite happily wept buckets when Darren had told him about the meeting he'd just had with Simone, when really they should be celebrating such a great career opportunity. This offer was important for Darren, and Chris knew he'd be perfect for the role. The was no way Chris would let him consider not taking the role. "You know you've got to take the Mamma Mia part, don't you?" Chris questioned looking up at Darren's face as he half lay on top of him on the couch. "There's just no way I would let you turn it down. It's everything you've wanted - and I'm planning to come and see you in it, as many times as I can."

Darren was relieved that Chris insisted on coming to his meeting with Ryan the next morning. They were a couple, and this affected both of them, and Chris knew Darren was a little more fearful of Ryan than he was. Chris was Ryan's 'golden boy', and if necessary he would use it to his advantage. One look at Chris' tight lipped face, Ryan could see it would be fruitless trying to tell Chris he couldn't come in. The boy was always fawning over Darren, and going by the fact that their hands were firmly linked together he could tell that Chris was going to be more protective of Darren than ever now that they were sleeping together. This meeting had the potential to get out of hand if things weren't handled carefully.

"Have a seat boys," Ryan gestured at the chairs the other side of his desk. He paused, allowing them to settle down before he spoke. "Now, if you want to sit in on this meeting, I want you to stay calm," he said to Chris, even though the meeting was supposed to be about Darren with Chris just offering moral support.

"Well that sentence says it all," Chris commented snarkily. At the moment he had little patience.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at Chris. To be honest, only Chris could get away with talking to him that way. Although Chris could be a bit immature at times, Ryan knew he was only fired up to defend Darren, so he let the comment slide.

"Whatever your reasons or excuses you could at least have spoken to Darren first," Chris offered, before Ryan could speak. Darren squeezed Chris' hand, silently trying to ask Chris not to rush in to this with all guns blazing. "You've obviously done this on purpose.."

"Right that's enough,' Ryan said loudly, looking sharply at Chris. "This isn't about you. Just let me speak… If you're going to insist on behaving like a spoilt child, I'm not going to let you stay in here. So just be quiet."

Chris bit his lip, desperate to retort. Instead he glared in his lap, not trusting himself to make eye contact with Ryan.

"I'm sorry," the producer said softly to Darren, now ignoring Chris. "I maybe should have spoken with you directly, but things have been pretty chaotic round here. If you don't want to go to New York, you don't have to…."

"I do want to," Darren nodded, "but I'm sorry, for some reason I just can't shake the thought that you've done this now as some sort of punishment for Chris and I getting together. I hope I'm wrong… it's just.. well, why are you suddenly allowing me to do it now?"

"Seriously, it's nothing sinister. Blaine's not in so many scenes this series, and that's just until he gets to New York and joins Kurt…." Chris and Darren glanced at each other. "Really we just realised we could schedule everything so you could do your Broadway show as well."

Chris almost forgot where he was as he leaned across to hug, Darren. They'd both been worried whether Blaine would join Kurt in New York, and now Ryan had given them this golden nugget of information…. Darren breathed shakily against Chris' neck as he pulled Chris into his lap. Meeting or not, he was happy, and he didn't care who saw it.

Ryan smiled at the scene in front of him, clearing his throat to get their attention. "It's not as bad as it sounds," Ryan said to them both. "Kurt won't be having quite so many scenes this series either, and we've decided some of the New York scenes are going to be filmed on location. So before you jump down my throat, I happen to think you'll be able to see each other a lot more than you'd originally thought…" Ryan wasn't entirely sure if either boy was listening to him as they exchanged little butterfly kisses on the lips…

"You didn't think to mention all this before today," Darren said, sounding a little harsher than he intended. "You may have been busy, but you've no idea how much grief we've suffered in the last twenty four hours.." Darren pulled Chris closer to him protectively.

"Look, what's done is done." Ryan sighed inwardly. Dealing with these two as a partnership was going to be harder than he thought. "I'll email you your schedules in the next day or so.. but just so you know - if I find you two being late for any of your calls because you're having wild sex in one of your trailers, I - will - not - be - happy."

An hour later in Chris' trailer, Darren was easing himself up and down on Chris' cock, slow and steady. "We're going to…..ugh… to christen every.. oh," Darren shifted his position slightly, "available.. surface in. this. fucking. trailer." Chris gripped his hands tightly on Darren's flexing thighs, and Darren gave up trying to talk as a loud guttural moan escaped his lips. He could never, ever, ever get enough of this.

(Thanks for reading)


	14. Chapter 14

Spending their last night together in LA felt like the hardest thing in the world to Chris. If he'd ever thought anything else he'd ever done had been difficult, he'd been so wrong. This made him feel like someone was clawing at his heart, trying to drag it away from his body. He so much wanted to make their last night together special, but he just felt bitter about the whole thing, he just wanted to cry like a baby.

The last thing he wanted to do was to take it out on Darren, especially on their last night together for a few weeks, but he hated this cruel twist of fate that had done this to them. A cruel twist of fate that had had a menacing hand to help it along the way, and that's what made him feel the most angry. He just knew that the next time he saw Ryan he would just feel like punching him in the face. Not that he would ever do that of course, but he was sure he was sure his sharp tongue would make up for what he couldn't do physically.

Darren was being much more optimistic about the whole situation than he could ever be. His ability to always look on the bright side of everything was a quality that Chris could only admire and love him for, but particularly in this, not an outlook Chris could share. Of course Darren had looked on the positives, planning the dates when Chris would be able to join him, whereas Chris could only focus on the time they would be apart, and there was a lot more of those than the times they would be together.

Darren had asked Chris what he would like to do for their last night, and Chris could only think of one thing. The one thing that would then make him feel even more miserable than ever. "Just let me take care of you," Darren had gently soothed, and so after the Chinese takeaway that Chris had no appetite for, Darren had carried him to the bedroom and done just that.

Chris had been hard and desperate from the moment Darren had gently laid him on the bed, lovingly settling between Chris' parted thighs to kiss him softly. "Darren!" he'd cried out, arching his body as pressure of Darren's clothed erection rubbing against his own, coupled with the tenderness of the kiss became too much. Darren had simply deepened the kiss, taking his own sweet time, wanting more than anything to help Chris forget, and Chris had to admit when his legs were hooked over Darren's shoulders, his bare ass being thoroughly fucked, New York didn't cross his mind once.

When he allowed himself touch his own cock as Darren pounded into him, each thrust at the perfect angle, the only thing he could remember was the name of the beautiful face smiling down at him. The name of the man who was telling him over and over how much he loved him. He might just have screamed Darren's name as he let go of his cock and moved his hands to grasp at his own hair for the last few thrusts before they both came., Chris without any further touching.

When he stared wide eyed at Darren as they both breathily came down from their climaxes, Chris couldn't help the stupid big fat tears that started leaking from his eyes. He'd turned his head to the side in the hope that Darren wouldn't see, but of course he noticed. Darren gently held Chris' chin, moving his face back to look at Darren's, and that's when Chris noticed matching tears in his boyfriend's eyes. Chris gave Darren a shaky smile pulling him down to press their wet, salty lips together.

Chris had excused himself to shower, on his own this time, where he'd taken the opportunity to really let go. With the running water drowning out the sounds, he'd sobbed his heart out until he was so sated he could barely stand. Then it was time time to pull himself together, to put the mask on and be as happy for Darren as he knew he should be. New York was a great career move for Darren, and Chris was so proud of him; it was just he didn't want to be apart from him. Chris knew that Darren didn't want to be away from him either, but there was no other realistic choice - There'd probably never be a perfect time to go, and if he turned this down he may never get the chance again.

When Chris walked into work the next day Darren's absence seemed to rest heavily on him. Here more than anywhere. Darren was always the life and soul of the party, and whenever he wasn't in, it was immediately noticeable. Whether it was by fate or design, Chris didn't know, but he'd been given a late start today, and for that he was thankful. He'd had time to pull himself together, drinking several cups of coffee before bracing himself for the day ahead.

Today was only rehearsals so everyone was in a laid back, casual mood. Settling into the relaxed atmosphere, Chris began to feel a little more at home, fooling around along with everyone else, when they could get away with it. He could do this. He was being ridiculous to think he couldn't cope without Darren…. all of these people were good friends of his; they were like family to each other.

And of course it was obvious that Darren had asked everyone to look out for him. He was barely alone for a minute, so much so that at one point he had to bite his tongue to avoid telling Lea to just go away. He had gone from being worried about being lonely, to being desperate to be alone in an amazingly short time. In his head he was beginning to sound like a spoilt ungrateful brat, but seriously he wasn't that fragile that he couldn't cope without Darren, he would have just preferred it if Darren had been there.

Before Darren had joined Glee, Chris had always prided himself on his independence, and was very happy spending time on his own, thank you very much. He loved the new friends he'd made at work and after the bullying he'd suffered at school, where there very few people he could actually call friends, to actually be liked for who he was gave him an amazing feeling. And as wonderful as all that was, he still enjoyed going home at night, content to write, watch tv and concoct himself culinary masterpieces, completely happy with his own company.

Then one bright morning he'd arrived for work and been introduced to his new co star, Darren Criss. Looking back, his life had been divided into two clearly defined segments. Life before Darren joined Glee, and life after Darren joined Glee. How they had become so close Chris couldn't say. It seemed that one minute Chris was sharing a coffee with the friendly new guy, and the next minute - well they were keeping spare clothes and a toothbrush at each others' apartments, they slept over so much. Suddenly his own company wasn't quite so appealing as spending time with Darren. and he just missed him like crazy when they weren't together.

Chris agreed to go out with the rest of the cast while Darren was away, on a couple of occasions. His heart wasn't really in it, but it was nice of everyone to try and make his life a bit more bearable, and anyway even Brian was sick of his cuddles at home, he'd done so much of it while he was missing Darren. A pet was no substitute for a boyfriend! Luckily Chris was a good actor and nobody could tell he would rather be eating a tub of ice cream in front of a sad movie, instead of listening to hilarious stories from his friends over dinner.

On the plus side, there was the regular night time phone call with Darren to look forward to - things weren't all bad. The first couple of nights they talked about their day, Darren's sounding so much more exciting than Chris' - it was all such a new experience. Darren was actually more interested in any scraps of 'Glee' gossip Chris had to tell, which he managed to exaggerate to make everything sound far more exciting than it really was. Broadway was great for Darren, but he was missing the camaraderie of the Glee cast and crew, and if the truth be told, feeling a little lonely. Chris knew Darren had nothing to worry about. He was the world's best at making friends, and it wouldn't take long for him to fit right in alongside his new colleagues and make new friends….he was just one of those guys who was easy to get along with.

Something changed with their phone call on the third evening. They'd never really tried to turn each other on over the phone before, ever, but they were missing each other badly. Five minutes in and Chris had his pyjama pants pulled down across his thighs as he lay on his bed, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. His hand that wasn't holding the phone was stroking his dick languidly up and down in response to the sexy voice on the other end of the phone. "Tell me what you'd like me to do to you Chris," Darren whispered huskily.

"Touch me," Chris pleaded, "please, please touch me."

"Where would you like me to touch you? Tell me." Darren could hear an audible groan on the other end of the phone. "Tell me what you'd like me to do."

"Ugh… Darren." Chris' eyes rolled back into his head. God, the man knew how to get him. Darren had instigated this with a casual remark about being naked on his bed, breathily telling Chris how he wished they were together. Right. Now.

Chris had been pretty sure Darren was already stroking himself at this point, and with that image in his head, Chris was rock hard in his pyjama pants in no time at all.

"Tell me," Darren whispered, a slight hint of desperation in his voice.

"I.. I want.. you to touch my..my cock... Pleeease….." Chris smartened up his strokes at the thought of Darren's hand taking over from his own.

"Then what?" Darren sighed happily.

Oh. Chris' toes curled into the mattress. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me…. I really want you to," his voice tailed off.

"Yes baby," Darren growled. "… I'm going to fuck you so hard. So, so…hard." They both panted heavily. "I want to see you when you come.." That simple statement was enough to send them both over the edge.

"I miss you," Chris whispered, near to tears, as he came back down to reality."

"Oh Chris," Darren paused, "I'm missing you too…."

Chris wiped a stray tear off his face with the back of his hand, careful not to get anything else on his face in the process. He heard Darren sigh. "It's only three weeks until you're coming to my opening night, it's not that long. "And…." Darren lowered his voice, "I promise you, Chris Colfer, when I get you alone, you won't want for anything….I can assure you..."

Chris couldn't wait.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Darren stared at his laptop in disbelief. No matter how hard he stared at it, he couldn't make the current image in front of his eyes go away. This was not good. Darren could feel a wave of despair creep over him.

He was currently crashed out on the couch after a long tiring day of vocal rehearsals. He was ten days in, and things had been going well. Darren had settled in enough to actually realise he could do this, take on this major role on Broadway. He'd had nothing but praise and encouragement from everyone involved in the show, and had just stopped trying to convince himself that any minute someone might turn round and tell him it had all been a big mistake.

Things with Chris had been going well too. They'd settled down, accepting that it was okay to miss each other, but were counting off the days until Chris was flying into New York to see Darren. The phone sex between them had become a regular thing, and was amazing. Darren had tried to persuade Chris to use Skype or FaceTime for their nightly rendezvous, and although Chris was currently reluctant, Darren knew it was only a matter of time…..and he was excited at the prospect. At the end of the day the phone calls were just foreplay for what was to come though - the minute Darren got Chris back to this snazzy apartment that had been rented for him, they were going to make love on every available surface..

At least that was the plan. Providing Chris wasn't too pissed at him….

He should probably phone him now…..

Chris could sense something was wrong as soon as he walked into work this morning. Chord was the first one to notice him walk in, clearing his throat as he stood up straight from looking at the laptop everyone was gathered round. Silence fell in the room as Chord offered Chris a wary greeting. "Oh…..Hi um…Chris."

"Hi…guys.." Chris felt nervous all of a sudden. "What's going on?" He tried to ignore the fact that no one seemed to want to look at him. This had to be bad. Everyone is just ignoring me! Chris headed over to the table where everyone was gathered, beginning to feel slightly aggravated. "Ignore me, why don't you," he muttered quietly.

As he got nearer Chris spotted Darren's face on the laptop screen, and before he could look any further, Lea shot up out of her seat, enveloping Chris in a tight hug. "don't jump to any conclusions when you look at this," she said kindly. "It's just a picture of Darren at a function or something last night… and you know how these websites choose the photos….." she tailed off as Chris moved closer to the scree.n. Darren's smiling face was beaming out from the screen as everyone moved clear of the computer, giving Chris complete access. He swallowed heavily as he noticed that the smile Darren was giving was directed at an extremely hot guy who had his arm draped over Darren's shoulder.

Chris felt dizzy as he looked away from the screen. Everyone in the room was looking at him cautiously. He had nowhere to hide. A further look at the offending photo, he noticed that as Lea had said, Darren was at a charity event which Chris had known he was attending. The reason they'd only been able to exchange a quick 'goodnight' text, instead of their usual lengthly phone call last night. Darren's companion was a tall blonde guy, of the 'model' variety, a smile equally as becoming as Darren's. They made a great couple in this picture which had obviously been taken during the fund raising evening. Chris could see that the smile Darren directed at said other guy, and looked suspiciously like the smile that Chris thought Darren saved only for him. He was sure Darren would never purposely do anything to hurt him, but Chris knew how, after a few drinks, it was easy to lose some of your inhibitions.

As Chris ran from the room, knowing he had seconds to make it to the bathroom before throwing up, he just caught a glimpse of a headline inferring that already, the charismatic Darren Criss had moved on from the young effeminate Chris Colfer. Over his years in the public eye, Chris had learnt not to take anything he read or heard in the media at face value, but at the moment all common sense seemed to evade him.

Having thrown up the contents of his stomach, Chris slumped against the wall in the small cubicle, his legs feeling like jelly. He normally would never dream of sitting on public bathroom floors, the idea usually pretty distasteful, but as his legs were unable to take his own weight at the moment, he would worry about it later. He really needed to get back to his trailer, where he thankfully had already deposited his bag; he couldn't face seeing anyone else just yet. A strong coffee and a sensible think was what he desperately needed - he had to pull himself together and get to work in a couple of hours. He was just glad he'd decided to come into work early today, and not been rolling in with minutes to spare like he sometimes did.

Eventually Chris found the energy to get up and leave the bathroom. He'd have a shower back in his trailer, and he had some fresh clothes there to change in to as well. Hopefully he wouldn't see anyone else, he wasn't ready for that yet. Heaven knows what must they all be thinking! Mostly though, his friends knew when he needed space without being told, but Chris was a little surprised to see Chord lurking near the bathroom as he stepped outside. While they were friends, if anything Chris would say Chord was really Darren's friend - they were kind of 'dudes' when they got together, often having impromptu 'jamming' sessions when the mood took them, both being in love with their guitars. Chord gave Chris an apologetic smile, handing him over a coffee he'd been patiently holding. Chris was oddly touched by the kind gesture. "Mind if I walk with you?" he asked Chris warily.

Chris nodded, thanking him for the coffee. God, he needed that coffee. He took a big, grateful gulp before setting off through the building.

"Darren's one of the good guys…" Chord offered hesitantly, trying to keep up with Chris' strides, "he really wouldn't hurt you…"

Chris looked over at Chord as they walked. He knew he probably looked a wreck, but he was past caring. "Oh.. Chord - I know that… I'm just being stupid. I'm inexplicably tired and overemotional, and I think it was the shock of it…. I like to think I'm all grown up here in the big wide world - and now look at me." Chris smiled wryly.

"Just speak to Darren… okay? I know how much in love with you he is. I've always known he was in love with you, just by looking at the two of you together….. " Chord looked embarrassed all of a sudden, "sorry.. sorry if I've overstepped, but..." he tailed off. They had reached Chris' trailer at this point.

"Chord, it's fine," Chris felt unable to put anything else into words at the moment. He touched Chord lightly on the arm, hoping the small gesture could convey what he felt unable to say, before making his way up the steps to the sanctuary of his own private space.

Chris had thought that after he'd showered and changed, he might have a more rational look at the offending piece of internet gossip, but when it came to it, he didn't have the heart. Darren couldn't and wouldn't hurt him, and Chris knew that, but he couldn't help the green eyed monster that had taken over him as soon as he'd seen the photo. More than anything, he was annoyed with himself for letting it get to him. As a rule he rarely looked at anything that was written about him or that concerned him, mainly because one bad thing was always the thing you remembered. Now he had let this crazy idea that Darren might have been having a good time with another guy seep into his psyche, while he, poor little Chris sat at home petting his cat as a replacement for the boyfriend who was many miles away.

He just needed to get through today and speak to Darren this evening, like they did most evenings. Once he heard Darren's voice he knew everything would be right. It was time to go and be the aspiring and confident Kurt Hummel, and to put this whole thing to the back of his mind.

Chris made himself another coffee and grabbed some fruit and yoghurt. He couldn't face anything on an empty stomach, and after tackling his small breakfast, he decided he needed to phone the one person who's voice could make him feel better. Someone who wouldn't judge him. He scrolled through the contacts on his phone, selecting the number and praying he was going to get an answer.

"Hi Mom," he said as the phone was picked up the other end.

Just as Darren had been contemplating how his conversation with Chris was going to go, he got the phone call. He knew that Chris had seen the photo published on 'Entertainment! Entertainment!': He may just have been given the heads up by Chord, who hadn't elaborated beyond telling Darren that Chris had seen 'it'. If he knew Chris as well as he thought he did, Chris would probably wait for Darren to take the initiative and phone him.

So when Darren received the emergency phone call from the producer of the Mamma Mia, it was obvious that nothing was going to go to plan. The understudy for Sophie had been called away on a family emergency, and Darren was needed to run through a few scenes with the second understudy in case she were needed. He wasn't sure why one of the other understudies for his part couldn't rehearse with her, but he guessed there must be a reason. Oh I really need to have an important conversation with my boyfriend. Not something he could say, so of course he had no choice but to say he'd be right in.

He just had time to shoot off a quick text to Chris, hoping it would suffice for now.

Had emergency call into work. So sorry as we need to talk. Please don't worry about photo. I love you. (Darren)

Chris woke the next morning with a missed call and a sweet goodnight text from Darren from the previous night. He'd been bitterly disappointed when he'd read Darren's first text yesterday, telling him he'd been called back into work. He'd stayed awake as long as he could , hoping to speak to Darren when he'd finished at the theatre. Obviously things must have gone on really late, as Darren's missed call was well after midnight. He was adamant he wasn't going to get any more upset over this whole debacle than he already had - it was bad enough that most of his friends at work had seen him go a little crazy at the first sight of Darren's photo.

They'd definitely talk tonight, maybe even Skype, Chris mused. He'd text Darren later and fix a time.

When Chris came out of work after a long day of filming, the last thing he expected to see as he entered the parking lot, was Darren leaning up against Chris' car. Chris grinned broadly as he approached him, taking in and appreciating how sexy he looked in his simple well fitting jeans and shirt which was casually rolled up at the sleeves. And then Darren was wearing his glasses; Chris loved him in his glasses…

"Darren! What are you doing here?" Chris asked incredulously as Darren pulled him in for a tight hug. "Everything is ok, isn't it?

Darren nodded as he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I've been given a couple of days off for good behaviour. I just wanted to see my gorgeous boyfriend….. I've missed you."

"I'm just so surprised to see you," Chris said excitedly. "Really pleased to see you…." He tailed off, pressing back in for another kiss, this time demanding entry into Darren's mouth as he ran his tongue along his boyfriend's top lip. He deepened the kiss, involuntarily emitting a small moan at the sensation, he'd missed this so much in the last week and a half.

"Shall we get out of here?" Darren whispered, pulling away slightly, "much as I love the parking lot here…"

"Yeah, let's.." Chris unlocked his car, eager to get away from work and have Darren all to himself. He jumped in the driver's seat hurriedly starting the car before Darren had barely got the passenger door closed. Darren raised his eyebrows as the car began rolling into motion before he'd got his seatbelt completely clicked into place.

"Ok….ay. You're keen." Darren glanced over at Chris, looking carefully at his set jawline. Chris caught his eye and smiled over softly, but Darren could sense Chris was annoyed with him in some way, despite the obvious pleasure Chris showed in seeing him this evening. It wouldn't be apparent to most people, but Darren could read him pretty well.

"Just can't wait to get away from here today. You know how it is. It's been a long day." Chris didn't elaborate, knowing Darren knew why. He was under no illusions as to why Darren had flown back to New York to see him, as pleased as he was with the surprised visit.

"Shall we go somewhere to eat first?" Darren ventured, "you know…. have a talk."

"Mmm… if you want." Chris didn't sound completely sold on the idea. "Where?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about that diner we've been to before - something simple." Darren sighed. "I just know if we go straight back to your place… well we won't talk will we? We would no doubt end up in bed before we'd reached any reasonable conversation."

"Oh my god, we don't want that do we?" Chris said a little louder than necessary. "Heavens. I haven't seen my boyfriend for nearly two weeks. We definitely need a chat."

"I think you know where I'm coming from," Darren said quietly, looking out of his side window, "even if you're pretending you don't….. and for the record," Darren looked back over at Chris, "as soon as we get back to your apartment and close that door… well let's just say your pants and underwear are going to be pooled around your ankles, in fact probably before we've closed the front door. PLeeease tell me you're wearing those tight boxer briefs.."

Darren watched Chris' trademark smirk form on his lips. "Always." Chris kept his eyes firmly on the road, trying to ignore the tightness of his jeans. He wanted to be annoyed with Darren, but he just made it so difficult….


End file.
